


Someday

by HinataOC



Series: Lucky0Stars Collections [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Birth by Sleep - Freeform, F/M, Forbidden Love, NSFW, Second Person, Smut, kingdom hearts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinataOC/pseuds/HinataOC
Summary: A set of ficlets based around a single storyline of Aqua X M!Reader that were requested on my Kingdom Hearts Imagine Blog, Lucky0Stars.





	1. Someday

SFW Aqua x M!Reader

\------------------------

You tapped your foot along the wooden floor, struggling to stay focused on the reading material in front of you. The sound echoed in the vast, otherwise silent, library and you let out a long breath, putting your book down on the table in front of you.

“Bored already?” Aqua’s calm voice brought your eyes up to see the playing smile on her lips as she kept her gaze on her studies.

You smiled back, even though she wasn’t looking and leaned back in your seat. “Just a bit. Really sucks to have to waste the day studying. It looks like a nice day outside.”

She chuckled softly, “Master did say this next exam will be harder than the last. Don’t you think you need the extra study time?”

You sighed, looking around the empty library. Both of you were hidden away in the corner at a round wooden table beside tall multi paned windows that showed the green hills and ponds just outside. It looked so warm and inviting, a soft breeze rustling the leaves on the trees and the occasional rabbit scurrying about.

“I’d rather be laying in the grass.” You gazed longingly out the window. “Wouldn’t you?”

She looked up, joining your gaze towards the window. She hummed in agreement, before her eyes landed on you. “If I could join you, I would.”

You blinked, darting your eyes to her to see the same playful, almost flirtatious smile on her lips. Over the last few months, a tension had begun to grow between the two of you. Fleeting touches, your hands grazing the other during Keyblade training, all of it started out innocent enough, but you slowly found yourself falling for her. Even if Master Eraqus forbade any sort of romantic interactions between his trainees, you and Aqua had brief moments here and there that proved that even rules couldn’t keep you apart.

Your hand slid across the table to hers, interlacing your fingers together. “I’d like that.” You told her, your smile growing when you noticed the slightest warmth spreading to her cheeks.

She put down her book, glancing towards the closed doors at the entrance of the library, making sure that no one was coming. Looking back to your clasped hands, she brought them to her lips, planting a soft kiss to your knuckles.

“I want to make sure we can pass this exam,” she whispered, eyes still fixated on your hands, watching your thumb caress her palm. “So we can finally become Masters and stop hiding away our feelings for each other.”

You felt the warmth spread to your own cheeks as you smiled lovingly. “I love how you can just say things like that.” You told her with a breathy laugh.

She chuckled softly, “Well it’s true, isn’t it?” She brought her blue eyes to yours, a tenderness in her gaze.

Your heart fluttered as you slowly nodded and brought your clasped hands to your lips, kissing her knuckles as well. “Of course.” You rested the back of her hand against your cheek, slipping your eyes shut as you took in her warmth for the short amount of time you had to enjoy it. “I’d do anything to be with you.”

The distance between you closed as she met her lips with yours. Your breath hitched in surprise, but you quickly fell into synch, your free hand slipping behind her neck and fingers interlacing into her short hair. Her lips fit so perfectly against yours and they moved together in unison. She sighed in your mouth, scooting her chair closer until your legs were touching. Your hand that had been holding hers, moved down to the small of her back, pulling her closer until she was in your lap.

Her hands cupped your face, sliding to your shoulders to keep herself steady. A whimper escaped her as your deepened the kiss, what began as something sweet was turned passionate as both of you struggled to keep your hands from exploring.

She reluctantly broke the kiss, both of you breathless. “We should stop,” she whispered, the desire in her voice not lost on you.

“Probably,” you mumbled, taking her lips back in yours.

She kissed you back for just a moment, before pulling away once more, “(Y/N), please, someone might see.”

You swallowed thickly, forcing yourself to take your hands back, even though you both knew neither of you wanted to. “Someday we won’t have to hide anymore.” You spoke under your breath for both of your sakes, as she slowly got back into her own seat.

“Someday,” she repeated, sending you a shy smile as she smoothed out her clothes and picked up her book again. “Unless you keep putting off your studies.” She snidely remarked.

You scoffed, picking up your book at well, “Just you wait, I’ll get a better score than you.”

She hummed, “Doubtful.” She giggled at the look your shot her. “But I do hope you pass.” She met her eyes with yours, both of you smiling sweetly at the other.

“I will, don’t worry.” You assured her, bringing your hand to hers once more in the center of the space between you.

She lightly squeezed your hand, keeping it in your grasp as you both got back to your studies. Things would work out, you would be together… Someday.


	2. New Beginnings

NSFW Aqua X M!Reader

\-----------------------------

You opened the door from the steaming bathroom while towel drying your wet hair. The cool air chilled the bare skin of your torso as you were only wearing comfortable flannel pants. You looked up, seeing Aqua standing by the window in the room, looking out at the town outside. She was out of her regular battle clothes, wearing your black shirt that barely covered her backside.

You both were on a mission off world, staying the night at an inn before finishing up the many political meetings Master Eraqus sent you for.

Your heart fluttered as you gazed at her. She didn’t even notice you come out of the shower, her eyes and mind obviously distracted and deep in thought. She lightly chewed on her lower lip; something she did when she was nervous. Tossing your towel beside the bed, you went to her.

She jumped with a gasp when you came up from behind and wrapped your arms around her, but quickly relaxed in your hold. A hum escaped her when you kissed her temple and began trailing your lips further down to her neck. Her eyes slipped shut the moment your lips made contact with her neck, her hands tightening around your arms.

“How did you convince Master to let us go on this mission together?” She whispered, as if afraid that if she spoke too loud your moment together would be ruined.

You paused, smiling, “Oh you know,” you kissed her cheek and tightened your arms around her. “Lots, and lots, and lots, of asking.”

Aqua giggled, “Oh really?”

“And I might have convinced him that I couldn’t possibly get everything done without you.” You added, your voice right beside her ear.

She shuddered as your voice vibrated through her, gently running her hands along your arms. “Well you can’t.” She remarked.

A laugh rumbled through your chest as you placed a sweet kiss on the curve of her ear, noticing her take in a sharp breath. “What are you nervous about?”

“W-what?” She stammered, her eyes shooting open.

You snickered, grabbing her shoulder and turning her to face you. Her hands went to your chest, her gaze averted and face warmed, as your hands snaked behind her waist.

“You were biting your lip,” you pointed out, noticing her wince that she had been discovered. Your eyes softened as you looked at her uneasy expression, noticing her tensing under your touch. “Aqua…” she brought her eyes to yours, “If…you don’t feel like you’re ready, we don’t have to do anything, alright?”

Her eyes widened, “No, no, that’s not it at all.” She shook her head, chuckling nervously as she averted her gaze. “There’s, um… just something I want.”

“Oh?” You asked, quirking up an eyebrow.

She opened her mouth, but quickly shut it, her blush deepening. Shaking her head, she whispered, “Not yet.” Looking back at you, she slid her hands up to behind your neck, “For now–” she pulled you down to her level, your lips inches from the other, “Kiss me…”

You closed the distance between you in response, both of you sighing into the kiss. It didn’t matter how many times you shared these moments, your heart exploded with fireworks every time your lips met. Her grip tightened around you, her hand snaking into your hair as you deepened the kiss. Your tongues danced, sliding against the other and causing the most pleasant sounds to escape between you.

Your arms wrapped tightly around her back, pressing her against you. She moaned softly in response, causing pleasure to swell in your gut. Your lips left hers, a gasping breath escaping her as you trailed your mouth along her jawline and neck. She slung her head back, giving you more room, her eyes closed and a faint smile on her lips.

Your hands slid up and down her body as you sucked on her neck, leaving a mark. As you bit the delicate skin, you groaned at the way Aqua moaned. Your hands went over her backside, making her bite back her voice as you lifted her off the ground. Her legs wound around your waist, as she speckled kisses along your face.

Her back landed softly on the bed, as you towered over her, kissing her and sucking on her neck. You reached her collarbone and the neckline of your shirt, loving the way it hung so loosely on her body. She arched her back as your hand grabbed her breast, rubbing your thumb over her hardening nipple. It melded perfectly into your grasp, as if it was always meant for you. You kissed her breast over the shirt, glancing up to see Aqua’s blue eyes on you, lightly biting her lower lip.

You brought your lips back to hers, kissing her deeply. A groan of pleasure rumbled through your chest as her legs wound back around you and her hips met with yours. She rolled against your hardening shaft, both of you moaning into the others’ mouth from the sensation. 

Breaking your lip lock, you looked back in her eyes, seeing the glaze of need and adoration. You smirked at the sight, leaning your forehead against hers.

“Tell me what you wanted,” You whispered, your voice husky and low as she continued to roll her hips against yours. When she didn’t reply right away, you trailed your lips back to her neck, stopping by her ear, “Aqua…”

She sighed as her name slipped from your lips, her eyes closing and mouth agape. “Y-yes,” she breathed out, humming as you kissed along the curve of her neck.

“Tell me,” you nearly begged, you mouth still against her skin.

“I want you,” she admitted with the softest, quietest voice.

You moaned, grinding your hips harder against her, making her moan in return. She grabbed your face, meeting your lips back together for a deep, longing kiss.Your entire body melted in her grasp, both of your movements freezing as everything was lost in the kiss.

“I want you to make up for all the time we lost,” she whispered, her lips ghosting yours as she spoke, her eyes locked with yours. “To do all the things you wished you could do to me, but never could.” She kissed you again, both of your eyes slipping shut, “I want you.”

Your shaft throbbed at her words, a groan rumbled through your chest. You devoured her lips, pushing her harder against the bed as your kissed her deeply. She whimpered into your mouth, her hands roving over your back and legs tightening around your hips.

“I want you, too.” You murmured against her lips, before kissing along her jawline and down her neck.

She whined as your hands slid down her body, reaching the bottom of her shirt and snaking underneath. Her skin was so smooth and warm, flushed with need. Your lips traveled further down her body, reaching her neckline. You pushed up the fabric of the shirt, fully uncovering her breasts. She gasped at the cool air against them, her eyes focused on you to see your reaction to them. You pulled pack for just a moment, your eyes dancing over her before meeting back with hers. Your lips met back together, and your sucked on her bottom lip, making her moan.

“You are so perfect.” You muttered, kissing her once more before making your way to her breasts.

Your tongue swirled over her hardened nipple, her hands clenched and back arched from the warm sensation. The moans that escaped her lips spurred your forward as your hand toyed and teased with her other breast, massaging it in your grasp. Everything about her was so perfect and intoxicating. You could stay between her breasts for eternity if she allowed it.

Her breath sucked in when your free hand began trailing down her body. Along her toned waist, to the hem of her panties. Your fingertips traced their outline, feeling the texture of the soft lace and the warmth seeping through the fabric. You had dreamed of this moment since the first time you kissed her. Being able to fully worship her, lavish her, and give her the chance to really sit back and enjoy every little thing you did to her. You brought your eyes towards her face, seeing her head slung back, eyes shut as moans and sighs slipped from her lips. She was beautiful.

Your fingers slipped under the fabric, a gasping moan escaped her the moment you made contact with her folds. Her hands laced into your hair, clenching and tugging as you explored. Your eyes stayed focused on her, watching her reactions and memorizing her sounds as your fingers easily slicked around her.

Without even meaning to, your fingertip slid inside her, making her cry out. One hand pulled at your hair, the other clenching the sheets. The sight made you groan, rolling your hips against her side. You slipped another finger along with the other, pushing deep inside of her and watching as her back arched in unison.

You pulled off of her breast, trailing your mouth to her neck and sucking her most sensitive parts. “Oh Aqua,” you breathed against her skin, your fingers moving in and out of her.

She could only moan in response, her mind completely lost in what you were doing to her. Your pace quickened, her voice growing with each consecutive movement. You trailed your lips back down her body, pausing by her breasts to suckle both of them, your tongue exploring and flicking along her nipples. Her breath hitched as you went lower, your tongue dipping into her navel. You continued downwards, your lips meeting with the hem of her panties. You slid your fingers out of her, getting a low, long groan from Aqua in response. Grabbing her panties, you slid them off her trembling legs, taking the moment to look at her completely naked form.

The desire already pooled in your gut pulsated. She lay back on the bed, hair tousled, skin flushed. Her glazed, half-lidded eyes stared back at you, her lips parted as breathless pants escaped her. You situated yourself between her legs, kneeling in front of her as your hands trailed up and down her thighs.

“You’re so beautiful.” You whispered, pressing light, feathering kisses to her legs as you lowered yourself to her level.

She bit her lip, eyes unable to look away as you trailed down further and further. You kissed the inside of her thighs, your breath hot against her folds. The whine that slipped from her lips, caused a smirk to quirk the corners of your lips.

You didn’t make her wait long. Your tongue flicked out, teasing her clit and making her cry out in surprise and pleasure. Her hand was back in your hair, pulling you closer until your mouth completely covered her. She gasped as you suckled her, your tongue circling her entirely and your moans vibrating through her. Your fingers slid back inside her, pulsing in and out, along with the movements of your tongue. You could already feel her tightening around you, her voice raising and moans longer. She was teetering on the edge of ecstasy.

Pulling away for just a moment, your lips barely brushing her folds, you whispered, “Come for me, Aqua.”

She gasped, her back arching and hands clenching the sheets. With one more lick, her dam was broken. Your name poured from her lips, melding with long moans. Her legs wrapped around your shoulders, her hips rolling involuntarily against your mouth, until she fell limp. Whimpers and adoration slipped from her mouth, her eyes closed and hands finally freeing the now wrinkled sheets. You pulled away, trailing kisses up her body until you made it back to her lips. She sighed in your mouth, her tongue sliding against yours and tasting herself.

When the kiss broke, you laid on your side beside her, more than content to wait for her to recover before you got any sort of attention, but the way her eyes locked with yours, you knew she had different plans. She ran her hand along the side of your face, humming when your kissed her palm.

“Go inside me.” She whispered, the words making your entire body warm.

Your eyes met with hers, “Are you sure?”

She nodded, a smile on her lips. You grinned in response, kissing her as you moved to be on top. Your arms caged her in on either side of her head. She looked up at you lovingly, the need and desire returning in her eyes. Your lips met, tongues danced, as you rolled your hips against hers. Her hands grabbed the top of your pants, pushing them down along with your boxers. You groaned into her mouth when the cool air bombarded your throbbing shaft. She broke the kiss, taking the moment to look you over, a playful smirk tipping at her lips.

“I want to touch you,” she told you, her eyes meeting back with yours.

Your heart caught in your throat, her directness always had its way of catching you off guard. “Later,” you whispered, kissing along her jaw, “We have all night after all.”

She sighed, her hands tracing delicately up your sides until they laced behind your neck. “I suppose you’re right. I’ll get my turn on you soon enough.”

You chuckled against her neck, before pulling back suddenly to look in her eyes. “You… have been taking the medicine, right?”

She blinked, before she realized what you were referring to and giggled. “Of course.” She kissed you, suckling your bottom lip and making you sigh. “You don’t have to worry.”

You kissed her, humming as you pressed her against the bed. Ever so slowly, you slid your shaft inside of her. Her body froze, her lips breaking from yours with a gasping moan. You buried your face in her neck, groaning from the indescribable sensation. Your world was spinning, the only thing you could fathom was the woman beneath you. Her legs intertwined with yours, her hands clutching at your back, as you slid in and out of her. Within a few thrusts, her body relaxed, her voice melding back to where it had been just minutes before. She moaned in your ear, her voice trembling through you. You thrust deeper and harder inside of her, wishing you could make yourself one with her. She arched her back, pressing her body completely against yours as she rolled her hips in unison with yours.

The rest of the world was gone, only the two of you in that moment, moaning and gasping each other’s name as you both came closer to being pushed over the edge. With one final thrust, everything inside you ignited at once. You moaned against her neck, her name pouring endlessly from your lips as you rode yourself back down to reality. She wasn’t far behind, a guttural cry erupting from inside her as she slung back her head, filling the room with her voice.

Your body fell limp on top of her, both of you completely breathless as your chests heaved. Her fingers combed through your hair, as you gently kissed her neck. For once, everything was right, everything was perfect.

“I…” she spoke up, her voice hoarse and soft. “I love you…”

You hummed, kissing her neck one last time before you raised your head enough to look into her eyes. They were content, full of adoration. Your tired smile grew into a grin as you met your lips together. “I love you, too.”


	3. A Night in the Halls

Slice of Life and NSFW Aqua X M!Reader

\----------------------------------------------

The soft glow of the moon illuminated the dark bedroom through the glistening glass of the tall window. Stars speckled across the night sky outside, sparkling as you gazed at them from the bed. Aqua’s fingertips grazed along your chest, causing faint shivers to course through you. She hummed, her head resting along your shoulder as she lay next to you, her eyes closed. Your bodies were intertwined, her bare legs wrapped around yours.

“I should get going soon.” You whispered, breaking through the comforting silence between you.

She nuzzled further into you, shaking her head. “Stay here…” She murmured, gently kissing your skin. “You can leave when the sun rises.”

“I wish I could.” You sighed, looking down at her and brushing her hair out of her face with the back of your hand, before caressing her cheek. She leaned into your touch, fluttering her tired eyes open to meet with your gaze. “I’m on watch duty in a few minutes.”

She blinked, her exhaustion clouding her thoughts, before she suddenly sat up and pulled the sheets up to cover her bare chest. “Watch duty?” She repeated, her voice a harsh whisper. “You’re going to be up the entire night. Why did you come here with me if you knew that?”

You sheepishly grinned with a shrug, sitting up when she didn’t return the smile. “I wasn’t about to say no to a night with you.” You told her, running her hand up her arm as you brought your lips to hers. “Can you blame me?” You whispered, your lips brushing against hers.

“I suppose not,” she admitted, kissing you back. Pulling back with a sigh, she added. “I just wish I had known. I wouldn’t have asked you to… well, you know.”

You chuckled, lightly kissing her jawline. “You didn’t have to ask, I already had it on my mind anyway.” You hummed against her skin as you felt her shudder from your words.

One of her hands released the sheet, running up your arm to the back of your neck, her fingertips toying with your hair. Her lips parted with a faint gasp as you kissed along her neck. “Y-You…” she stammered, swallowing before gently pushing your back. “You should probably get going then…” Averting her gaze as a warmth crept to her cheeks, she muttered under her breath, “Otherwise I won’t let you leave and I’ll make you take me again.”

You smirked, feeling the familiar shivers running through you at the thought. Grabbing her hand from your neck, you brought it to your lips, planting a sweet kiss to her knuckles before climbing out of the bed. Her eyes were on you as you stretched with a yawn, dancing over your completely naked body with a growing lust in her gaze. Clearing her throat, she forced herself to look towards the window. You chuckled, tempted to cimb on top of her and give her what you honestly both were wanting. The same thing you both had just hours before.

“Where did you throw my clothes?” You asked, looking over her arm chair and bedside table.

“Me?” She asked with a breathy laugh. “I distinctly remember you being the one to toss them away.”

“Details,” you waved her off, getting a laugh in response. “Aha, here we go.”

She watched you with a warm smile, the sheets still pulled up over her chest as you found the strewn articles of clothing and pulled them back on. Your eyes met as you pulled up your pants, both of you smiling at the other.

“What?” You asked with a soft laugh.

“I just… really love you.” Her smile grew, but there was a tint of sadness in her eyes.

“I love you, too.” You grinned, going to her and sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I wish you didn’t have to leave.” She muttered, her hand running up your arm.

“Yeah, me too.” You agreed, meeting your lips with hers. “Someday I won’t have to.”

She hummed, her eyes closing as she repeated what had become your mantra. “Someday.”

You kissed her forehead, fighting the urge to forgo all of your responsibilities and stay with her. Letting out a breath, you stood from the bed, her hand sliding down your arm to your fingers. She kissed your hand, the feeling making your heart ache for more. You strained a smile when her eyes met with yours, and you turned to leave.

You closed the door to her room behind you, leaning against it as you let out a long breath. The still, dark halls of the castle you lived in seemed to echo your own breath, making you feel an immense emptiness compared to the warmth just inside the room behind you.

“There you are.” Terra’s voice made your jump. Looking over, you saw him walking towards you, his arms crossed as he came to a stop in front of you. “Wanted to take watch a bit earlier tonight, huh?”

 

Your lips pursed as you slowly nodded, “Y-Yeah, that’s exactly it. Sorry I didn’t let you know.” You cleared your throat, pushing yourself off the door, “You can head back to bed. I’ll take it from here.”

He quirked an eyebrow, but nodded. You smiled, nodding in return and waited for him to move, yet neither of you did. The silence grew between you, Terra’s eyes never leaving yours and you started to feel the slightest bit uncomfortable.

“Well, goodnight.” You strained a smile, turning around to walk away.

“You’re going to have to get a lot better at lying if you’re wanting to hide what’s going on between you two.” He spoke nonchalantly, but directly, making you freeze.

You stopped walking, your heart jumping to your throat. Terra was silent again, patiently awaiting your response. “…What do you mean?” You asked, wishing you could have hidden the way your voice ever so slightly shook.

“What are you doing at Aqua’s room in the middle of the night?” He asked, the accusation in his voice struck your knotting gut.

“I… already told you,” you scrambled for an answer. You had rehearsed this sort of situation in your head dozens of times, yet in the moment, your mind was spinning.

Terra sighed heavily, walking forward until he was in front of you. Your eyes met with his as he looked at you unconvinced.

You couldn’t keep the contact and diverted your gaze, slipping your eyes shut with a soft groan. “How did you know…?” You asked, knowing the gig was up.

“You two aren’t exactly as secretive as you think you are.” He told you, “But, I think I caught on quicker since I know you both so well.”

“That’s a relief at least.” You sighed, opening your eyes.

“But seriously, you both need to work on your lying skills.” He added with amusement obvious in his voice.

“Noted,” you looked back to him, trying to force a smile, but the knot in your gut just made you feel nauseous.

He placed his hand on your shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. “I’m happy for you two. I think we both know I’ve never really agreed with Master’s rule about forbidding anything romantic. Just make sure to be careful.”

You swallowed, nodding. “…I will.” You took in a breath, chuckling, “You don’t always have to be the one looking out for me, you know.”

“Someone has to,” he laughed softly, pushing on your shoulder. “Step back for one second and you and Aqua fall for each other.”

A flush crept to your cheeks from the mention of her name. Someone knew of your shared secret with her and it both thrilled and terrified you. Pushing away the feeling, you smirked, “Yeah, we’re hopeless.”

“You going to be alright pulling an all nighter?” He asked.

“I’ll manage,” you waved him off. “It’s worth it.”

He chuckled, “Whatever you say. I’m off to bed then.” He tried to rustle your hair, but your smacked him away, both of you laughing. “See you tomorrow.” He waved, still laughing as he turned and walked away.

Once he was out of sight, you were left with a heaviness that wrapped tightly around your heart. You looked over to Aqua’s closed door, your eyes softening. “We’ll be alright…” you murmured, walking past so you could begin making your rounds.

The following morning took forever to arrive and by the time the sun was rising, your eyes were heavy with exhaustion. You stood outside of the castle, leaning against the wall as you watched the sky illuminate. A soft touch to your arm caught your attention and looking over, you saw Aqua standing beside you with a tired smile. Your exhaustion and irritable attitude melted away as you grinned and met your lips with hers.

“What are you doing up?” You asked, already trailing your lips along her jawline and cheeks.

She giggled, her eyes slipping shut. “Thought I would come keep you company until everyone else gets up.” Placing her hands along your chest, she pushed your back. “But we should be careful.” She kissed you shortly, before looking around. “I don’t know when everyone else will get up.

Your grin faltered, the stress from Terra’s talk with you the night before flooding back into your mind. “Yeah, you’re right.” You stood back up straight, resigning to simply holding her hand. She situated herself beside your, her head leaned against your shoulder. “Did you sleep well?”

She hummed, squeezing your hand. “Yes, I had wonderful dreams.”

A warmth filled your heart, but was quickly washed away as Terra’s words of caution kept forcing its way back into your head. You swallowed hard, leaning your head back against the wall and stared up at the pastel sky.

“Y/N,” Aqua softly spoke.

“Hmm?” You asked, without looking over at her.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, kissing your arm.

You took in a deep breath. “Last night… when I was leaving your room… Terra saw me.”

Her body froze. “Oh no…”

 

“Yeah… He knows.” You sighed, before adding, “But, he says he’s happy for us. He’s apparently known for a while now.”

“Of course,” she leaned her forehead against your shoulder. “If anyone was going to find out, I’m glad it was him.”

“Me too,” you agreed, darting your eyes to her when she released your hand.

“Maybe… we need to be more careful.” She walked to be in front of you, her hands clasped over her heart. Looking away, she gazed at the rising sun. “I don’t want anything to come between us. It’s already difficult enough as it is.”

“Yeah,” you nodded, looking down at your empty hand, your heart lurching at the missing warmth. “You’re probably right.”

“I’m sorry,” she sighed, her eyes meeting with yours.

“Don’t be,” you shook your head, straining a smile.

You looked around to check and then took a step towards her, but she stepped away. Your heart sank, the knot in your gut tightening. Her eyes showed her pain, probably just as much as yours were showing to her. You swallowed hard, forcing yourself to nod and smile.

Despite the new distance, she stayed outside with you and kept you company as the sun rose. Your conversation eventually turned more lighthearted, even getting a few laughs out of the other, but never touching.

Ventus was first out of the castle, joining in on your conversation with an energetic excitement that greatly lightened the mood. He had grand tales about his dreams and gushed that he couldn’t wait to start training that day. You laughed along with him, desperately trying to distract yourself. Terra wasn’t out much later, bringing a calm to Ventus as all of you talked. You felt a throbbing headache in the back of your mind, a combination from lack of sleep and stress. You struggled to pay attention to what everyone was talking about, but you kept a smile on your face.

It wasn’t long until Master Eraqus was interrupting the discussion and had orders for all of you to prepare for training. You each bowed respectfully, heading over to the outside arena to spar. Terra was paired with you, Aqua with Ventus. You summoned your blade, struggling to stay focused as Terra summoned his on the other side of the arena from you.

He rushed towards you and you parried without a second thought, falling back on your muscle memory. You held your own against him, summoning a spell to send him back. Both of you went back and forth, occasionally overpowering the other until they were able to repel. Master Eraqus walked between both sparring teams, giving out instructions and observing.

You managed to get a direct hit on Terra with a spell, giving you a moment to take a breath. Aqua’s voice caught your attention and you looked over to see her blocking an attack from Ventus. She dodged another attack, spinning and summoning a spiral of ice around her. Your heart fluttered, she was so beautiful when she fought. She flowed like a dancer, so graceful and delicate, but also deadly. Her weapon was merely an extension of herself and her unwavering spirit. As you watched, you couldn’t help but feel like you were falling for her all over again. 

Master Eraqus called your name, rushing you back to reality as you looked forward to see Terra barreling towards you. Your blade raised, barely blocking him in time, but the weight of his attack caused you to stumble back. He went in for another attack, fully expecting you to be able to parry as you usually did, but your exhaustion fogged your actions and you were thrown to the ground. You hissed as you hit the dirt, small rocks cutting into your skin. Your shoulder and the side of your face throbbed with pain and you could already feel the bruises forming.

“Y/N!” Terra shouted as he skid to his knees beside you. “I really thought you were—”

“Don’t—” you cut him off, coughing, “Don’t worry about it, Terra.” You closed your eyes, the headache in the back of your mind growing into a migraine. “That was my fault.”

“Is he alright!?” You could hear Aqua’s panicked voice as she ran over, but Master Eraqus stopped her, assuring her that your were fine and that she could return to her training.

“Come on,” Terra grabbed your arm, pulling you to your feet. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

The day was spent getting you cleaned up and you attempting to heal your wounds with healing magic, but you had to admit that you weren’t as well versed in life magic. As a result, you were left with the bruises and headache that pulsed in your head. Master Eraqus came and gave you a lecture, wanting to know why you hadn’t been paying attention, why you had let your guard down. You managed to sway his suspicion enough to leave you be, but not enough without the consequences of being the first on watch that night.

You walked through the halls of the castle, wondering why Master Eraqus insisted you take turns on watch when there hadn’t been a single enemy to ever show up since you had become a student. Reaching a window, you leaned against the frame, gazing out at the night sky as you let out a long breath. A pair of soft footsteps echoed through the halls, causing you to look over your shoulder. Your lips tipped into a smile as you saw Aqua approaching you.

“Hey,” you greeted her with a smirk, wincing at the way it reacted with the bruises on your cheek.

She smiled back until she saw the bruise. “Oh no,” she whispered, looking you over. “You didn’t heal everything?”

“I’m-uh,” you glanced away, “not as good at healing magic as you are.”

Your eyes slid shut as her cool hand cupped your cheek. A glow emanated from her palm, seeping into your skin. You could feel it travelling through you, the pain melting away and replaced with a pleasant tingling sensation. A hum escaped you when she was done and you brought your hand over hers before she could pull away, kissing her palm.

“Thank you,” you whispered, opening your eyes to look back at her.

“Of course,” she smiled back, before falling back to a frown. “I’m…sorry about today.”

You blinked, “What do you mean?”

“I shouldn’t have kept you up last night.” She lamented, sighing and pacing away.

“Aqua,” you followed her, “I got distracted during the fight, that’s all.”

“By what?” She asked, turning towards you.

You cleared your throat, “It’s not important.”

She sighed, “I saw you watching me fight.”

“Oh,” you realized, running your hand along the back of your neck. “Then yeah, I got distracted by watching you.”

She stared back at you, at first her gaze seemed just a bit irritable, but seeing your reaction and the way your face warmed, she bubbled into a giggle. “I’m that distracting?”

You chuckled with a shrug, “Can you blame me?”

“I suppose not,” she smiled, stepping closer to you. “I get distracted by you sometimes, too.”

You raised an eyebrow, brushing the back of your fingers along her cheek. “Oh yeah?”

She leaned into your touch, “Yeah.”

Opening her eyes, she smiled sweetly before turning away and walking further down the wall. You grinned, quickly following after her, grabbing her hand once you were beside her. She hummed when your hands met, giving your hand a squeeze.

“I thought you wanted to be more careful.” You pointed out with a whisper.

“Only when other people might be around.” She clarified. “Right now,” she squeezed your hand again. “It’s just us. I can’t be expected to keep myself from you all the time.”

You smirked, running your thumb along her hand. “Well then….”

As you turned the corner into a tighter hallway, you tugged on her hand and pressed her against the wall. She gasped, her eyes on yours in surprise, but also delight, as you brought your lips together. Her hands snaked around the back of your neck, pulling you closer as your hands ran up and down the sides of her waist.

“Oh Aqua,” you murmured her name against her lips, pulling away to trail your lips to her neck. “I love you.”

She sighed wistfully, her fingertips grazing through your hair. “I love you, too.”

“It’s getting so hard to hide the way I feel about you.” You confessed, suckling a part of her neck, a whimper escaping her.

“I-I know,” she agreed, breathless, her eyes slipping shut. She took in a sharp breath as your tongue lapped over the mark you made on her neck.

“I want you, Aqua.” You spoke against her skin, feeling the way she shivered under you.

“Then take me.” She breathed out, her head slung back against the wall.

You froze, your heart skipping at the implications of her words. Pulling back, you gazed at her, unable to look for long as she brought your lips together. “A-Are you sure?” You asked, breaking your lip lock.

She kissed you again, sighing in your mouth. “Do it before I realize what a horrible idea it is.”

You chuckled, kissing her again, running your tongue over her lips. Your hands went up her waist, grabbing her breasts. She gasped, melting into a moan as you kneaded them in your grasp. Her hands went to your belt buckle, undoing it completely and unzipping your pants with practiced ease. You moaned as her hand grazed your shaft through your boxers and your hand went to her shorts, meeting your fingers between her legs.

She broke the kiss, her head leaning back against the wall with a sharp gasp. She bit her lip, struggling to keep her voice as silent as possible and it drove you insane with pleasure. You continued circling your fingers between her legs, suckling her neck and kissing over her shirt to her breasts. Her hands raked over your back harder than usual, as if they were making up for her being unable to moan as loud as she pleased.

Grabbing the sides of her shorts you pulled them down, along with her panties, kneeling and taking a moment to meet your tongue with her folds. A mew of a moan escaped her as her legs trembled, barely able to keep her up. You brought your eyes to her half-lidded ones, suckling her, watching her clench at her own body to keep herself from bursting.

“P-please,” she begged with a soft whimper, her eyes still locked with yours.

You hummed, pulling away and standing back up to meet your lips with hers. She sucked on your tongue, tasting her pleasure as both of your hands were pulling at your boxers to strip them off. The moment the fabric was on the floor, you ran your hands over her backside, to her thighs, hoisting her off the ground. Her back was hard against the wall, her legs wound around you. She pulled away from the kiss, your eyes locked as you slid yourself inside of her.

Her lips parted, her eyes slipping shut. She buried her face into the crook of your neck, unable to keep back the moan in her throat. You groaned, keeping your grasp around her legs as you pulsed in and out of her. No matter how many times you had her, she felt like heaven around you. Everything around you faded, as it always did. Nothing mattered. Nothing except the two of you.

You kissed her neck, collar bone, shoulders, everywhere your lips could reach as your hips rolled into her. Her legs tightened around you, one of her hands interlaced in your hair, the other sliding down your chest. Her cool hand met between your bodies, her fingers circling in her folds as you pounded inside of her.

“Aqua,” you breathed out her name, the feeling of her hand touching herself sent you reeling. You sucked on her neck, wanting to mark her for your own for everyone to see. In that moment, you didn’t care if anyone else saw. You wanted her to be yours for eternity.

She whined, biting her lip painfully hard to keep her voice down. Both of your movements were becoming erratic, passionate, as you both teetered on the edge. Her breath was in your ear, the tiniest sound of her voice vibrated through your entire body. She whimpered and moaned, whispering your name and begging you to make her come.

Your body tensed, everything igniting at once as you were thrown over the edge. You gasped for air, your face buried in her neck as her name poured from your lips. She whimpered out your name, rolling her hips against you and her fingers, until she slammed her hand against her mouth, crying out with a moan. Her hand did little to muffle her voice, but you didn’t care as you continued to push into her until you both fell back into reality. 

Her body went limp against yours, her breathing heavy with contented hums slipping through every few seconds. Your legs trembled and you slid both of you carefully to the floor, keeping her in your arms.

“I can’t believe we just did that.” She whispered, pulling back to look at you.

“Me neither.” You kissed her, both of you humming. “But I don’t regret it.”

She smiled, kissing you again. “Neither do I.”

The creak of a door opening and closing made both of your eyes widen. You both scrambled to your feet, pulling on your clothes in a mad frenzy. Ventus’ tired voice echoed through the halls, timidly saying your name.

“U-Um, Y/N?” He called out, a few halls down. “Are you there? I-I thought I heard something.”

Your eyes met with Aqua, a warmth flushed on both of your faces. She wanted to say something to you about it, but instead straightened out her clothes, giving you a kiss on the cheek before walking past. You watched her leave, your smile growing when she glanced over her shoulder at you. Once she was out of sight, you took in a deep breath and went to go calm Ventus down about the noises he heard.


	4. Together or Not at All

Slice of Life and NSFW Part 2 Aqua X M!Reader

\--------------------------------------------

Wind rustled through the leaves of the towering trees above you, and thin beams of sunlight peeked through the brush. You plucked a white flower growing on a branch and twirled the stem between your fingers as you listened to Terra talking with Aqua a few feet in front of you. The three of you were on an off world mission to Prydain to check on its stability. From what you had seen, it was a forest based world. Even though the three of you had been walking for hours, you had yet to encounter another person and it was obvious that all of you were growing weary. 

You glanced up at Aqua when she laughed. She peeked back at you over her shoulder, her hands clasped in front of her. “Are you alright, Y/N?”

“Of course,” you smiled softly. “Just starting to get a bit tired.”

“The sun will be going down soon.” She replied with a sigh as she looked back forward. “I had hoped we would have met some of the residents of this world before nightfall.”

“Yeah, but looks like we aren’t anywhere near the settlements.” Terra pointed out, slowing to a stop and crossing his arms as he looked around. “Let’s just set up camp for the night. We’ll get an early start tomorrow morning.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” You stretched with a yawn. 

“I think I see a clearing up ahead.” Terra walked forward, leaving you alone with Aqua. 

Her eyes met with yours, a sweet smile on her lips as she turned to follow. You reached forward and grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze as you walked alongside her. She hummed, squeezing back before pulling her hand away and pausing. You kept walking as she opened her hand, seeing you had left a small white flower in her palm. Peeking over your shoulder, you saw the warmth on her cheeks as she tucked the flower away in her bag. 

You followed Terra to the clearing he spoke about. There was a break in the trees, the darkening sky in perfect view and you briefly looked forward to gazing at the stars later that night. Plush grass covered the ground, speckled with flowers and berry bushes. It seemed like the perfect spot to call it a night. 

Satisfied with the area, the three of you got to work on setting up camp. You and Aqua collected firewood as Terra created a makeshift fire pit in the center of the area. As he sparked the flames with a simple spell, you sat down, leaning back on your hands while you watched the growing flickers in the fire. Aqua sat beside you, just far enough away where neither of you could touch. 

She talked with Terra about the mission and anything that came to her mind. You occasionally joined in, your thoughts dwelling elsewhere. The sun continued to set as you talked and just as the sky was blending into hues of reds and orange Aqua stood up, brushing off her clothes. 

“I think I’m going to go for a walk.” She told both of you. “There was a pond I saw as we were hiking, I might go wash up there.”

“Sure,” Terra shrugged, “Don’t stay out too long, or we’ll eat without you.” He chuckled at the look she sent him. 

“I’ll make sure to keep that in mind.” She laughed softly in return. Her eyes met with yours, a smirk on her lips as she turned and walked away.

You looked after her, wishing you could accompany her. The thought of joining her in the pond warmed your cheeks and you almost jumped up to run after her anyways, until Terra brought you back to reality.

“I thought I had told you that you needed to be careful.” He mentioned, getting your attention.

You looked over, seeing him tossing in another stick into the fire before his eyes met with yours, one of his eyebrows quirked up. “Am… I not being careful?” you asked.

He scoffed with a breathy laugh, “You both are so clueless.”

Letting out a long breath, you leaned back and looked at the sky, admiring the puffs of clouds that seemed painted with the warm colors of the sky. “It’s… getting a lot harder to hide the way I feel about her.” You admitted with a quiet voice.

“Figured as much,” he nodded, bringing his knee up and leaning his arm over it. “You know why Master sent me along with you guys for the mission, right?”

You cringed, wishing you didn’t have to address it, but you nodded all the same. “He’s starting to suspect that something’s off.”

“Like I said, you need to be more careful.” He sighed, “Who knows what would happen if he caught you guys?”

“I’d take the heat for it.” You assured him, your eyes falling back to the flames. “No way I’d let her take the blame.”

Terra hummed, before asking, “So you were the one that started it then, huh?”

“What?” 

“The whole thing between you,” he motioned his hand towards you, “You’re the one that initiated it?”

“I… I’m actually not sure who started it,” you realized, laughing under your breath. “Just… sort of happened on it’s own.” You watched the flames, a smile growing. “I’ve loved her for a long time, though.”

“Loved, huh?” 

You flicked your eyes up to him, seeing a smile. “Yeah,” you admitted with a soft laugh. “This is the real deal.”

Terra’s eyes focused on the embers in the wood, obvious conflict in his gaze. “I don’t think it’s right for anyone to get in the way of that.”

“You and me both,” you sighed. “If Master Eraqus does find out, I might just tell him what a stupid rule it is.”

Terra snorted, making you laugh as well. “Good luck with that.”

“I’ll need it,” you laughed.

“I hope things work out though,” he admitted. “Aqua is obviously happy with you.”

A warmth deepened on your cheeks and in a sudden movement, you stood up. “I’m going after her.”

Terra looked up at you in surprise from the abrupt decision, before chuckling. “Can’t stay away?”

“You made me miss her,” you shrugged with a laugh. “Plus,” you looked up at the almost night sky “it’s getting dark. I don’t want her out there by herself.”

“I won’t tell her you said that,” he shook his head. “You’d get a lecture about how she can take care of herself.”

“Yeah, I know.” You smirked at the thought. “I’ll be back.”

“Don’t be too loud.” He called after you, “Really don’t want to hear that.”

You scoffed, “I’m just making sure she’s alright, sheesh.”

“Uh-huh.”

Shaking your head, you disappeared into the forest. You remembered the pond Aqua had mentioned and tried to retrace your steps to get there. The splash of a waterfall helped guide you and pushing past the dropping branches of a willow, you saw the pond. The surface sparkled from the last bits of sunlight, perfectly reflecting the warm colors of the sky. It was along the bottom of a rocky cliff, the rocks black and smoothed from the waterfall pouring down. Aqua knelt near the edge of the water, dipping her fingertips into it and causing ripples. 

She stood with a gasp when she heard you, her surprised expression melding into a warm smile. “I was wondering if you were ever going to follow.”

Your smile grew into a grin as you walked towards her and wrapped your arms around the back of her waist. Her hands slid behind your neck, her body relaxing completely in your embrace. 

“You were expecting me?” You asked with a soft voice, leaning down and meeting your lips with hers.

She hummed, her arms pulling you just a bit closer before she pulled her lips back from yours. “Maybe a little.” Her eyes went between to your lips, before kissing you again. “I had been looking forward to a mission alone again.”

“Me too,” you sighed, your forehead leaned against hers. “Terra thinks we might be too obvious with our feelings for each other. That’s why Master sent him along with us.”

Her body tensed, her hands slipping down to your chest. “...What do you think?”

“I think…” You stood up straighter, your gaze focused on the water as Aqua’s eyes stayed on you. “I’m starting not to care anymore…”

 

“Y/N,” she scolded, lightly smacking your chest before pulling away and walking to the water’s edge, her back to you. “I think Terra’s right. We keep trying to hide it, but…” Her voice trailed off.

“Aqua,” you walked to her side, running your hand along her back. “I can’t keep pretending I’m not in love with you.” Her eyes slipped shut as you continued. “I don’t care what Master has to say about it, I’d… do anything to be with you.”

“Don’t say things like that…” She whispered, the slightest strain of emotion in her voice. 

“It’s true.” You simply told her, grabbing her shoulders and gently turning her towards you. Her eyes were averted as you placed your hand under her chin and tipped her face up to meet your gaze. You smiled gently, “I’ll keep telling you it until you believe me.”

Her eyes softened as she grabbed your hand on her chin and kissed your palm. “I know it’s true.” She whispered, keeping her gaze on your hand in hers. 

“Then trust me.” Your smile grew as she looked back up to you. “Don’t worry about what anyone else sees or thinks. I’ll handle anything that comes our way.”  
The tips of her lips curved up, a warmth creeping up her cheeks as she giggled. “I love how confidently you can say that. Usually I’m the one making the promises.”

“Yeah, well sometimes I need to make some, too.” You told her, bringing your hand to her face and running your thumb along her cheek. 

She leaned into your touch, her eyes slipping shut and you took the opportunity to take her lips into your own. You felt her tensed body slowly beginning to relax again as she kissed your back, stepping closer to remove the space between you. Her hands clenched your shirt, her lips moving perfectly against yours as you wrapped your other arm around her waist. 

“I love you,” she mumbled, her lips just in front of yours.

You hummed, kissing her again for a moment, before replying, “I love you, too.”

“Come with me into the water?” She asked, her eyes fluttering up to yours.

“I thought you’d never ask,” you kissed her once more, before letting her step back.

She untied the sash around her hips, draping the fabric over a low branch of a tree. As her fingers worked at undoing the lace of her corset, you went forward and kissed her jawline, undoing the laces with practiced ease. She sighed as her eyes slid closed, lolling her head back to allow you more room for your lips to explore as you pulled off her corset and tossed it towards the branch. Her sleeves were removed next, along with the metal clasp over her top. Soon all she was left in was her cropped halter and black shorts. You glided your fingers along the sides of her waist, your lips along her collarbone, before she stepped back. 

You reached out for her out of instinct, but stopped when you saw the playful smirk on her lips as she turned and stepped into the water. Fireflies floated around her as she went to the middle of the pond, the water up to her ribs. Stars speckled the sky, and reflected off the water’s surface, surrounding Aqua in gorgeous starlight. Your heart swelled from the sight, finding her even more beautiful than you ever had before. She cleared her throat, making you shake your head as you realized you had been staring in a daze. 

A giggle escaped her as you threw off your boots and quickly pulled your shirt over your head. You could feel her eyes on you as you undid your pants, leaving you only in your undergarments as you followed her into the water. It was warmer than you had expected, the perfect temperature as you waded over to Aqua. She trailed her hands up your chest as you came to a stop in front of her. Her fingertips traced your muscles and scars as your hands slid around her waist, setting on her hips. 

She smiled up at you, leaning on her toes to kiss you, before trailing her lips along your jaw down your neck and collarbone. You pulled her closer to you as your eyes slid shut, never tiring of the sensation of her touching you. A light moan slipped past her lips when your hands ran along her backside, before sliding back up her back. The sound of her voice caused a rush of shivers to pulse through you and you whispered out her name. Her hands trailed down your chest in response, disappearing under the water to toy with the hem of your boxers. You rolled your hips against her, causing her to moan louder than before. 

A sigh slipped out of you and you breathed out, “I love this side of you.” 

She kissed your shoulder as her fingers dipped past the elastic of your boxers, “What side is that?”

Your breath hitched, the anticipation coiling in your gut. “Taking control, doing whatever you want.” You grabbed her hair, gently tugging her head up so you could kiss her, groaning into her mouth when her hand grasped your erection. “It’s so damn hot.” You murmured against her lips.

A hum of satisfaction escaped her, followed by a soft giggle when you bucked your hips into her hand. “Yeah?” She asked coyly, her smile only growing when you nodded. “I really love it, too.” She kissed you again. “It’s not often I get to do whatever I want with you.”

You moved your hands to her breasts, taking them into your grasp and smirking at the way she gasped. “I know the feeling.”

She responded by meeting your lips back together, her hand running along your length as you kneaded and massaged her breasts. Soft moans and sighs escaped between you, melding with the splash of the waterfall and the chitter of creatures in the forest around you. You took her bottom lip into your mouth, running your tongue along it as your hand trailed down her waist to between her legs. A hum vibrated through you at the whimper that came from her throat. Both of you rolled your hips into the other’s palm, as her other hand laced into your hair, tugging you further against her mouth so her tongue could meet with yours. 

As your fingers pressed harder against her shorts, she broke your liplock with a cry, her head slinging back. “Y-Y/N,” she stammered out with a shaking voice.

“Hmm?” You hummed, kissing and suckling her neck.

“I-I… need you inside of me... please” 

You groaned, your arms wrapping around her and pulling her fully against your body. She moaned, her hands tight in your hair. 

“B-By the waterfall,” she whispered. 

Without even needing to ask permission, you grabbed her thighs, hoisting her up, Her legs wrapped around you as she speckled your face and neck with kisses, while you carried her over to the smooth rocks beside the waterfall. At first, you leaned her back against the smoothest one you noticed, but she shook her head.

“No, turn around.” She hopped down, kissing you before she spun your around and sat you back on a large rock jutting out from the cliff. 

You sat back, feeling the coolness of the rock against your flushed skin. Aqua pulled down her shorts and undergarments, tossing them to the shore before climbing on top of you. Your half-lidded eyes locked with hers, ignoring the cool droplets of water from the waterfall that splashed on you. She kissed you, pulling down your boxers just enough so your shaft would be freed. You moaned in her mouth as her soft hand grasped it, her thumb running along the tip. 

“I love you, so much…” she whispered, looking into your eyes as she situated.

“I-I love you, t--ahhh,” your voice melted into a moan as you slid inside of her.

Her voice hitched, her hands clenched against your chest as she rolled her hips against you. A groan rumbled through your chest as you grabbed her hips and thrusted up into her. She sat up, your hands on her hips completely supporting her as you rolled in and out of her. Your eyes roved over her, noticing the way her lips parted with ecstasy as she struggled to catch a breath between her sighs and moans, the way her breasts bounced with each thrust, and how the moonlight made her look as if she were a glowing goddess. 

“Aqua,” you moaned out her name under your breath, your eyes slipping shut as your head rolled back against the rocks. Her name continued to slip from your lips as the pleasure in your gut swelled deeper and deeper.

With one more thrust, you both spasmed. Her voice cracked, a moan that filled your entire being falling out of her. You sat up, pulling her to your mouth, devouring her lips in yours as you both rode out the climax. Satisfied hums vibrated between the two of you as her body went limp against yours. You broke the kiss, leaning your head back against the rocks as she settled against your chest, the sound of the waterfall calming your racing hearts.

Your hand ran along her back as you looked out at the starry sky from your little haven underneath the waterfall. Aqua’s breaths evened out against you as she nuzzled further against you.

“We can’t sleep here, Aqua.” You told her with a soft laugh.

“Hmm, I know,” she sighed, “I just... want to enjoy this moment, before we have head back to reality.”  
“Yeah…” You pulled her closer, leaning your cheek against her head. “I think we can spare a few more minutes.”

“Thank you,” she whispered, smiling when you hummed in response. “...Y/N?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I wanted to let you know,” she sat up, her tired, contented eyes meeting with yours, a sweet smile on her lips. “I’d… do anything to be with you, too.”

You blinked, a warmth filling your chest as you smiled back and took her lips in yours. “I know you would.” You murmured, kissing her nose when you pulled back. “But--” your voice trailed off, your eyes glancing back to the stars “if anything ever does happen. If Master ever finds out… let me take the blame, alright?”

“What?” she sat up further. “No, I won’t let you do that. Whatever happens, we face together.”

“Aqua--”

“There’s no exceptions.” She interjected, a firm look in her eyes. “Promise me, we’ll face it together.”

You looked into her eyes, feeling your resolve fizzle away as you nodded. “I promise.”


	5. Discovered

Your eyes absently scanned the large foyer, glancing out the tall windows that overlooked the gorgeous day outside as Master Eraqus’ voice echoed through the halls. The others stood beside you, everyone standing tall at attention as Eraqus told them of their new missions. Despite the importance of his words, you couldn’t bring yourself to listen. Aqua was beside you, her eyes focused ahead until she noticed your gaze out of the corner of her eyes, she sent you a soft smile before looking back forward and you had to fight the urge to grab her hand.

“Aqua,” Master Eraqus called her name.

“Yes, Master,” she brought her attention to him.

“You will be leaving on an off world mission today.” He told her, his hands clasped behind his back. “The residents in Prydain are growing restless from the turmoil and have been seeing strange creatures appear in the dark. I need you there to investigate.”

“Of course,” she nodded respectfully, before you stepped forward.

“Wait, by herself?” You asked, “Shouldn’t she have backup? We don’t know anything about these creatures.”

“Aqua is more than capable at looking after herself, Y/N,” he told you with a pointed look. “Perhaps you can use her absence as an excuse to catch up on your studies.”

You grimaced, shooting a glare over to Ventus when you heard him snickering.

“I’ll be fine, Y/N.” Aqua assured you, smiling sweetly when you looked over your shoulder at her.

“She’s getting close to taking the Mastery Exam,” Terra added, “Pretty sure she can handle a solo mission.”

You barely glanced over at Terra, keeping your gaze on Aqua, your eyes saying more than your words. “Yeah… you’re right.” You turned back around, straining a smile.

“If that is settled, you are dismissed,” Eraqus motioned his hand towards the door. “Except for Aqua, stay behind so I may discuss details of your mission.”

“Yes, Master,” she bowed again, watching as you turned to leave.

You sighed as you made it back outside, leaning against the castle wall.

“You going to sulk here until she comes back out?” Terra asked, his voice hushed as Ventus walked past.

“I don’t think she should be going on this mission alone.” You shook your head. “Who knows what those creatures are?”

“Whatever they are, she’ll figure it out.” Terra assured you. “While she’s gone I might actually get to hang out with you again, since you won’t have someone to drool over.”

You scoffed, pushing his shoulder as he laughed. “Shut up.” You chuckled, looking back towards the double doors that led back inside. “I wonder why Aqua is being sent, and not one of us.”

“Beats me,” Terra shrugged, “But for you, I’m going to guess it’s because you’ve fallen behind so much.”

“Have not,” you glared, unable to hide your smile of amusement. “Alright… maybe a little, but I can still hold my own against you guys.”

“Thank goodness,” Terra quipped, smirking when you looked back at him. “Don’t worry about her, alright? She’ll be fine.”

“Yeah,” you sighed again, “You’re right. I’m just paranoid.”

“I’m going to help Ven train a bit with defensive moves, you coming?” He offered, motioning over his shoulder.

You considered it, before shaking your head. “Nah, I think I’m going to wait for her. Want to say goodbye before she leaves.”

“Whatever you say,” Terra waved as he turned and walked away.

You watched him leave, leaning back further against the wall. A warm breeze rushed past you, carrying leaves and loose flower petals in its current. You reached out, catching a few leaves and then releasing them to watch them freely twirl through the air. Something about them made your heart yearn to be like that. Free to go along wherever the wind took you. Your thoughts were interrupted as the doors opened and Aqua came out.

A smile beamed on your lips, “Aqua.”

She looked up at you, instantly smiling in return. “Y/N, I hope you weren’t waiting long.”

You walked beside her, laughing softly, “No don’t worry. I was just thinking.”

She hummed, looking forward, something obviously on her mind. “I hope I won’t be gone long.”

“I hope so, too.” You admitted with a long exhale. “Any idea what those creatures are?”

“No,” she shook her head. “But I should be able to handle them. Just… wish I wasn’t on my own.” She came to a stop, making you look at her over your shoulder. “I know it’s selfish, but I had hoped you were coming with me.”

Your eyes softened, your hands itching to reach forward for hers. Grabbing her arm, you led her around the corner and pulled her into your arms the moment you both were hidden away. She relieved a breath, her arms wound tight around you as you nuzzled into her hair.

“I wish I was, too.” you murmured. “I think Master knows…”

Her arms tightened around you. “You think so?”

“Why else would he be sending us on missions individually?” You asked her, pulling back to look into her eyes. “We’ve been a team for months now.”

She averted her gaze, gently chewing on her bottom lip.

You ran the back of your hand along her face, bringing her eyes back to yours. “It’ll be alright. I promise.”

Her lips barely tipped into a smile as she kissed your palm. “You’re right.” She whispered.

She trailed her hands up your chest to the sides of your neck, pulling you down to meet her lips. You hummed against her mouth, your arm wrapping tighter around her back to pull her closer as your other hand laced into her hair. She broke the kiss with a gasp as your hand along her back grazed over her backside, and you took the opportunity to trail your lips along her jawline and neck.

“I’m going to miss you, so much.” You whispered against her skin, making her shiver under your touch.

“And I’ll miss you,” she muttered, bringing her hands to your face and meeting your lips back together. “Every day.”

“Hey, Y/N?” Ventus’ voice broke both of you out of your trance, but before you could fully pull apart, Ventus walked around the corner, freezing when he saw Aqua in your arms. “I-I, o-oh, I–” he cleared his throat, backing up while his hands fidgeted. “You’re not… When did this—” He shut his mouth, his face reddening as he couldn’t figure out exactly what to say.

“Ven,” Aqua pulled completely away from you, “Listen, we can explain.”

He backed away, shaking his head, before turning and running away.

“Ven!” Aqua called after him, looking over at you with widened eyes when he didn’t stop. “What if he tells–”

“Everything will be fine.” You promised, grabbing her shoulders. “Let’s go after him.”

She blinked, before nodding, in a state of shock as you linked her hand with yours and ran after Ventus. He was faster than you remembered, already completely out of sight. You scaled the grassy hill, spotting Ventus scrambling to Terra near the training arena. As the two of you made it down to them, Terra had his arms crossed and looked up to you with a knowing look.

“You got caught, didn’t you?” He asked, talking over Ventus.

“Wasn’t being as careful as I thought.” You admitted, rubbing the back of your neck.

“Wait, you knew?!” Ventus’s voice cracked, spinning around to face you and Aqua. “When were you planning on telling me?”

“Nobody was supposed to know,” Aqua looked away ashamed. “We’ve been trying to keep it hidden.”

“But how did Terra find out?” Ventus demanded.

“I figured it out on my own.” Terra told him, ruffling his hair.

Ventus looked back at him with a frown, before taking in a deep breath. “Alright… How long has this all been going on?”

You and Aqua looked at each other, seemingly asking each other the same question.

“It all started… a little over a year ago.” Aqua spoke thoughtfully.

“But started getting serious about six months ago.” You added, looking back to Ventus and Terra.

“Does Master know?” Ventus asked, frowning further when you all shook your heads. “Oh…”

“That’s why we’ve been trying to keep it secret.” Aqua told him. “Master… wouldn’t approve.”

“But… that’s not fair!” Ventus clenched his hands into fists at his sides. “He can’t stop you from loving someone!”

“No, he can’t,” you agreed, squeezing Aqua’s hand, “But he has those rules that he tries to use as an excuse to keep us from each other.”

“Y/N,” Aqua softly scolded your tone.

“It’s true, though.” You looked away with a frown.

“I’m sure he would understand if you told him.” Ventus offered, looking up when Terra put his hand on his shoulder.

“Not this time, Ven.” Terra shook his head. “We don’t know what or why, but something about forming that connection with someone is completely against everything Master believes. He won’t budge on it.”

Ventus downcast his gaze, a frown curving his lips. You smiled softly at him. “Thanks though, Ven.”

He glanced up, nodding, unsure what to say in response.

“Aqua,” Master Eraqus’ voice startled all of you as Aqua pulled back her hand from yours and turned to face your Master approaching over the hill. “You should have left by now.” He simply told her, coming to a stop in front of the group.

“O-Of course,” she bowed respectfully. “Just— saying goodbye to everyone before I left.”

She turned to the others, straining a smile. Her eyes landed on yours, the worry and dread obvious in her gaze. You smiled back, reassuringly, but you were sure your eyes were saying differently. With that, she turned and walked further away, summoning her blade so she could enter the Roads Between. You watched her, wishing you could run after her or pull her back.

“Y/N,” Master Eraqus caught your attention and without waiting for you to look back at him, he told you. “Meet me in the forecourt. We have much to discuss.”

You nodded, unable to say anything in response as he walked away. Aqua’s widened eyes met with yours, but you only shook your head. “I’ll take care of it,” You muttered, your gaze downcast from hers.

Her soft hands on yours caused you to look back up, seeing her standing right in front of you. “Together, or not at all.” She told you, a soft smile on her lips. “We’ll both take care of it.”

You opened your mouth to object, but she cut you off.

“Terra, can you go on the mission in my place?” She asked him.

“Of course,” he assured her, walking up and patting his hand on your shoulder. “Anything I should know?”

Aqua nodded, relaying all the information Master Eraqus had told her, but you couldn’t hear her over the sound of your heart pounding in your ears. You had always known there was a possibility that everyone would find about, but being confronted by it was another story. Your mind was fogged, scrambled, as you tried to figure out what you were going to say to Master Eraqus, and what he had to say to you. Taking in a breath, you looked back up, realizing the others were talking amongst themselves, while you were lost in your panicking thoughts. Your gaze landed on Aqua, seeing the uncertainty in her eyes, but also the confidence. That determination that everything was going to be alright.

You leaned forward, kissing her on the cheek and making everyone else fall silent. “We should go.” You told her softly, glancing up at Terra and giving him a nod. “Good luck on the mission.”

“You’re the one that needs the luck.” Terra patted your shoulder again.

“I’m sure he’ll understand.” Ventus piped in. “He has to.”

“Thank you, Ven.” Aqua smiled at him, before looking up at you, both of you taking deep breaths, “Let’s go.”

Keeping one of your hands clasped, you made your way back to the castle. Your steps felt heavy, your gut knotted, but having Aqua’s hand in yours was more than reassuring.

“We might be worrying over nothing.” She noted, “He never said exactly what he wanted to speak with you about.”

You huffed a soft laugh. “I guess that’s true.” Inhaling deeply, you looked up towards the sky, feeling the warmth from the sunlight. “And even it is about us being together, I’m not going to let him get between us. No matter what.”

She squeezed your hand, not saying anything in return until you reached the entrance to the castle. Once you were there, she turned you to face her and grabbed your collar, pulling you down to her lips.

“For luck.” She whispered once your lips parted.

You chuckled, kissing her once more and lingering just a little bit longer, before pulling away and going inside. The air was tense, ridgid, as Master Eraqus simply waited at the front of the foyer, seated in his tall throne. Your heart pounded, your hands beginning to sweat from nerves as you released Aqua’s hand from yours. The two of you walked forward, your footsteps echoing around you.

“Did you abandon your mission, Aqua?” Master Eraqus asked, not sounding at all surprised that she had come with you, but slightly disappointed.

“I asked Terra to go in my stead.” She told him, “I am needed more here.” She glanced over at you, before looking back to Eraqus. “Whatever you need to discuss with Y/N, can be discussed with me as well.”

He leaned back in his seat, relieving a sigh, “I had hoped I had been wrong about the two of you, but your actions have only proven my assumptions. How long have you been developing feelings for the other?”

“For years,” Aqua answered without hesitation, causing you to look at her in surprise. “Since we became your students, I have fought the way my heart was drawn towards Y/N.”

You blinked, feeling warmth creeping up your cheeks as she expressed her feelings so forwardly, her expression serious and eyes focused on Eraqus.

“I feared that this would happen.” He admitted, running his hand along the back of his neck. “Being so close to someone for years can cause such feelings to arise.”

“So you understand?” You asked precariously.

“More than you may realize.” He looked to you, obvious sadness in his gaze. “Which makes it even more difficult for me to tell you that I have no choice but to separate you from the other. You know the–”

“You can’t do that!” You interjected, an irritation biting the back of your throat. “You can’t dictate who and how we love someone else, it’s wrong!”

Aqua placed her hand on your arm, helping calm your festering anger as she stepped forward. “Master,” she spoke calmly. “You’ve taught us that our heart should be our guiding key. That by wielding a Keyblade we have the strength to protect what matters. I don’t understand how we can be forbidden to love each other when our hearts are what drew us together.”

“Exactly,” you stepped forward, grabbing Aqua’s hand. “She is what I want to protect. I don’t care what your rules say, I’ll do anything to be with her and to make sure she’s safe.”

“I once heard similar words from a dear friend, long ago.” Eraqus ran his hand over his face as he let out a breath. “What you both fail to realize is the danger of creating such strong connections, especially when you are both wielders of the Keyblade.” He looked over, “Aqua, say you were left with the choice of saving Y/N or a group of innocents, who would you choose?”

“I can save myself,” you pointed out, making Eraqus sigh in return.

“If you were unable to fight back, trapped and your life depended on Aqua rescuing you.” He clarified, looking back to Aqua. “What would you choose?”

She downcast her gaze, focused and thinking. “I… would do everything I could to save both, even sacrifice myself to make sure everyone could survive.”

Eraqus nodded, “And you, Y/N?”

“I’d save Aqua.” You replied without hesitation, looking over when Aqua as she gazed back at you with warmth on her cheeks.

“As I feared…” he muttered under his breath, before explaining. “These are just a few of the countless conflicts you will face if you follow through with these feelings. As wielders, you put those you care about in harm’s way, whether intentional or not. The stronger you are connected, the further you will go to be sure they are protected.”

“That’s not a bad thing.” You countered. “Love is a powerful magic all on it’s own. Those connections make us stronger, not weaker. And as our Master, you should be able to see that.”

Aqua gasped and softly scolded, “Y/N…”

“I’m not wrong though!” You pointed out, glaring up at Eraqus. “Loving someone isn’t wrong.”

Eraqus stared back at you, his eyes appearing weary. He took in a deep breath. “That is enough discussion. I will weigh what both of you have said and will decide where we must go from here.”

“Master–” Aqua stepped forward.

“You both may go.” He stopped her, putting his hand up.

“Come on, Aqua,” you whispered, gently tugging on her hand.

She blinked back tears, turning to follow you out of the castle. As you made it back outside, you pulled her into your arms. The moment your arms wrapped around her, you felt her shoulders begin to shake as the tears escaped down her cheeks.

You held her closer, whispering comforts and kissing her forehead as you listened to her soft sobs. Even if Eraqus hadn’t given a definitive answer, you both knew it wasn’t going to turn out well.

“W-what if he sends one of us away?” She asked, her quiet voice shaking, muffled by your chest.

“Then I’ll go,” you assured her, “It won’t keep me from you. We’ll find a way to make it work.”

“I-It should be me.”

“No way,” you pulled back and tipped her chin up to look at you, the glazed tears in her reddened eyes making your heart sink. “You’re so close to the Mastery Exam. So close to getting the thing you’ve dreamed of your entire life. I won’t let you give that up for me.”

“What about you?” She asked, sniffling as she struggled to regain her composure.

“I’ve already fallen behind,” you strained a smirk, trying to lighten the mood. “I could use a different style of teaching anyways.” You leaned down, kissing her short, but lovingly, “And I might be able to focus more without you distracting me all the time.”

She huffed out a breathy laugh, kissing you again. “I’m sorry about all of this. I… shouldn’t have crossed that line.”

You quirked up an eyebrow, “What line?”

“The line between close friends and… more.” She averted her eyes, her hand sliding up to yours holding her chin. “That night, under the stars, I slid my hand over yours and lay my head on your shoulder… I knew I shouldn’t have.” She closed her eyes, pressing your hand against her cheek. “But, I had been fighting and ignoring the way I felt about you for so long… I thought, one night, one moment of giving in, it can’t be wrong…”

“It wasn’t,” you told her, smiling when she looked back at you. “Aqua,” you brought your clasped hands to your lips, kissing her knuckles. “I…” you voice trailed off, your eyes on her hands in yours. “I can’t tell you how much you’ve changed my life for the better.” You brought your gaze to hers. “Don’t regret that moment.” You shook your head with a breathy laugh, “I didn’t even realize that was the first time it had happened. It all felt so natural. So— I don’t know, right.”

“It did,” she agreed with a soft laugh, pulling back one of her hands from yours to wipe away her tears. “I’ve treasured every moment.”

“Me too,” you squeezed her hand. “Come on.”

She blinked, “Where are we going?”

You smirked, your hand going along her waist and tugging her closer. “Well, I doubt Master wants us training after all that. So— what do you think about heading back to my room, get warm and snuggly in bed…” You paused when she giggled at your wording, your smirk growing that you were improving her mood. “And we just… spend the day together?”

Her eyes softened, “I’d love that.” She met her lips with yours, kissing you softly. “I really would.”

She gasped as you put your arms under her and swept her off her feet. Her arms wrapped around your shoulders, another giggle escaping her as she settled into your hold.

“Say no more.” You told her, kissing her cheek before carrying her away.

The heavy air of dread still lingered around you, even as you spent the day in each other’s arms, but deep down, both of you knew that no matter what happened, you would be alright. You would get through this. Together, or not at all.


	6. Pick a Star

You stared out at the mystical sky, the sparkling stars and swirling nebulas creating the perfect distraction to your sunken heart. You were sitting in a crescent moon shaped alcove, waiting for Mickey to wake up so you could start your training for the day. Two months had passed since Eraqus had made the decision to send you to train with Master Yen Sid. The news had devastated Aqua, but you had remained positive, trying to seem strong for her, even though your heart felt shattered.

It wasn’t the worst life, living in a tower in some unknown dimension. Master Yen Sid could make his tower appear anywhere, connected to any world. Despite being more serious that your old Master, he was patient and understanding to you and your fellow wielder, Mickey. He was open to discussing things and rarely raised his voice, you had even caught him smiling from time to time when he thought you had done well.

You hadn’t been sure what to think when you had first arrived, especially after meeting Mickey. He was a large, mouse-like creature that had an innocent heart of gold, and after you got over his strange appearance, found yourself becoming friends with him. He was genuinely interested in hearing about your life and you had told him everything about Aqua, especially after you heard that he was married to a Queen named Minnie.

He loved hearing about Aqua and would even mention little things to Master Yen Sid about her when the three of you would be eating dinner or getting ready to train. Yen Sid only smiled, nodding as he listened. He never said anything for or against either of your relationships and there was something freeing about being able to be open about your feelings for Aqua.

“Hiya, Y/N!” Mickey’s voice caught your attention as you glanced away from the sky to see him walking towards you, a smile bright on his face. “You’re up early!”

You chuckled, sending him a small smile in return before you looked back to the sky. “Yeah, still getting used to sleeping here.”

“Ah, yeah, it took me a while, too.” He admitted, leaning back on his heels. “Nothing like your own bed back home.”

You hummed, your heart sinking a bit further. “Well, this is my home now.” You glanced back at him with a smirk. “Don’t have a castle to go back to, like you.”

Mickey laughed, scratching the side of his head, “I guess that’s true, huh?”

You chuckled, looking back to the stars as Mickey hopped onto the alcove, sitting across from you. He gazed at the stars, before speaking up again.

“So, watcha thinkin about?”

You downcast your gaze, your hands tightening in your lap.

“Hmmm…” Mickey hummed in thought, “You thinkin about Aqua again?”

“Heh, am I that obvious?” You looked back at him with a chuckle, before letting out a sigh. “I guess I’m pretty pathetic, huh?”

“I don’t think so!” He piped up. “I think about Minnie all the time. Nothin wrong with missing the ones you care about.”

“My old Master would disagree on that.” You noted, looking back to the stars. “I mean, that’s the whole reason I’m here, isn’t it?”

“I just don’t understand why he thinks that way.” Mickey admitted with a sigh. “If anything, I think my connection with Minnie only makes me stronger! I know she’s always a part of my heart. Just like Aqua is a part of yours!”

A breathy laugh escaped you, “Yeah, I think you’re right.” You placed your hand over your heart. “We’re never truly apart.”

“Have you been sending her those letters you write?”

“Mmhm,” you nodded, smiling at the thought. “I know she doesn’t have a way to respond, but… I hope she’s getting them. It helps to write them.”

“Sure does!” He agreed, “I know Minnie worries about me, so sending letters helps her know that I’m a-ok.”

You chuckled, “Yeah, I’m hoping they help Aqua too.”

“I know they do!” Mickey smiled, before jumping up. “Oh! I forgot to tell you!”

You startled from his sudden movement, looking over at him. “What, what is it?”

“It’s Minnie’s birthday next week!” He told you with a bright smile. “And I asked Master Yen Sid for a couple days off from training so I can spend it with her.”

“Oh,” you realized with a soft smile. “Well, tell her Happy Birthday for me.”

Mickey laughed, “I promise I will, but, you should use the time off to go see Aqua!”

“I--” You blinked, sitting up as your voice suddenly rose, “C-Can I do that?!”

“Well sure!” Mickey laughed again, “I’m sure Master Yen Sid would let you.”

The news took a moment to settle in as your thoughtful expression transformed into a grin. “Oh man, that would be… amazing.” You laughed, pushing your hair back, “I-I have to write Aqua.” You beamed a smile at Mickey, before you scrambled off the windowsill and ran down the hall towards your room.

“Wait Y/N!” Mickey yelled after you, “Don’t forget about training!”

You slowed to a stop, groaning. “Right, right.” You turned around, dragging your feet back. “Let’s get that over with.”

The day passed agonizingly slow. You couldn’t bring yourself to focus on anything Yen Sid tried to teach you. He noticed as much and called it an early day to allow you and Mickey to rest. You thanked him profusely the moment he said training was finished for the day and as you ran back to your room, you could hear Mickey filling Master Yen SId in on what you were so excited about.

If there was anything positive about having to train that day, it was that it gave you time to decide what to write in your letter. The moment you were seated at your cluttered desk, you started writing…

_Aqua,_

_Look outside tonight. Pick a star, any star, and I’ll take you there._

_I’ll see you soon,_   
_Y/N_

It was simple, but it conveyed everything you wanted to say. Your heart fluttered as you imagined the smile that would curve her lips when she read it. You carefully folded it up and slipped it into the envelope, before carefully writing Aqua’s name on the front, doodling a few stars beside her name. You chuckled at the cheesiness, you felt like a school boy, but you knew she would love it. After you put it aside, you pulled out another blank letter and wrote out your plan and all the details to send to Terra. You only hoped he would be on board.

After you had finished, you brought Master Yen Sid the letters and he magically sent them to their personal desks. You were still amazed he could do something like that, even more so that he was willing to after the happenstance of why you were there to begin with, but you didn’t question it.

The following week passed at a snail’s pace. Every day you were more distracted than the last and you heard Yen Sid grumble under his breath that he hoped you would be back on track after your vacation. Despite knowing his frustration, you couldn’t get yourself to focus. You were going to see Aqua: hold her in your arms again, hear her voice, kiss her lips, just the thought of it all had you completely lost in daydreams.

Finally the night arrived. You would have the following two days to do whatever you wished, and you were rushing down the tower to leave the moment Yen Sid said you were dismissed. Mickey ran along with you, just as excited to see his Minnie. You raced each other, laughing and playfully pushing the other aside to get ahead until your both made it outside, out of breath.

“Tell Minnie--” you huffed in a breath, trying to gain air to speak, “I said, Happy Birthday…”

Mickey laughed, already regaining his energy as he went over to the gummi ship awaiting him. “Will do! Have fun with Aqua!”

“Will do,” you waved with a grin, waiting for him to fly away in the ship before you summoned your Keyblade and entered the roads between.

The familiar starry sky and the grassy hills of your old training grounds greeted you the moment the light around you flashed away. You breathed in deeply, the air feeling and smelling just like you remembered, causing nervous butterflies to flutter in your gut.

“You wasted no time.” Terra’s voice caught your attention, noticing him walking towards you over the hill. He patted your shoulder was he was beside you, “Welcome back.”

You chuckled, placing your hand over his, “Thanks. Did you get my letter?”

“Sure did,” he smirked, “Thought I was special enough for you to check in on.” He turned, waving you to follow, “Then realized I was just supposed to get things ready for your secret date.”

“How was I supposed to know you wanted letters?” You asked, jogging after him and nudging with your elbow once you were beside him. “Do you want me to start sending them once I get back?”

“Certainly wouldn’t mind it.” He mentioned, before adding, “But don’t worry too much, I was mostly just teasing.”

“How’s everything been here?” You asked, your heart skipping when you saw the castle over the hill. You were so close to seeing her again.

“Quieter without you,” he admitted. “But alright.”

You hummed, unsure what to say in response. It had felt empty without seeing them everyday. Ventus’ laugh and lighthearted attitude, Terra’s snarky comments and moments of encouragement, and Aqua’s… well, everything.

“Where are you taking Aqua?” Terra’s voice broke through your thoughts.

“Not sure,” you smiled to yourself. “Depends on what star she chooses.”

Terra sighed, “You’re such a sap.”

“Yeah, sometimes.” You agreed with a laugh.

You stopped as Terra placed his hand along the door to your old living quarters. “Alright,” he whispered with a low voice. “I already told Master that Aqua isn’t feeling well. So she’ll be resting in her room instead of training as far as he knows. Just make sure that she’s back before the sunrise day after tomorrow.”

“Got it,” you smiled, nodding. “Thank you, for doing that.”

He let out a breath, “Like I said before---” he opened the door, letting you in first, “I don’t think anything should get in the way of you guys.”

You both quieted down as you walked through the empty halls, your footsteps echoing around you. Your heart was pounding in your ears as Terra stopped in front of Aqua’s door. He simply sent you a smirk, before he turned and walked away, keeping watch so you could get her undetected.

Taking in a shaking breath, you knocked lightly on the door, jumping when it instantly swung open. Your breath left you completely and your heart skipped when your eyes met with Aqua’s. Before you could say a word, her hands cupped your cheeks and your lips were pulled into hers. Fireworks erupted, a peace combined with a thrill spreading through you, as your arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer until her body was pressed up against yours. You were tempted to push her back into the room to take her right then and there, but you forced yourself to break the kiss, leaning your head against hers as you both struggled to catch a breath.

“Hey,” you whispered, making her giggle.

“Hi,” she replied, kissing you again before looking in your eyes. “It’s really you.”

“Of course it’s me,” you grabbed her hand along your cheek, kissing her palm. “Are you ready?”

She grinned, nodding, “As I’ll ever be.”

She closed her door behind her, lacing her hand in yours as you led the way back outside. You swept her up into your arms the moment you were outdoors, making her shrill with laughter as she speckled your face with kisses.

“Did you pick a star?” You asked her as you walked up the hill.

“Sure did.” She smiled warmly, kissing you before she looked up at the sky and pointed towards a bright star right beside the moon. “That one.”

You put her back down, bowing and making her chuckle. “Say no more, milady.”

Summoning your Keyblade, you pointed it towards the star, closing one of your eyes to make sure you were aimed perfectly.

“What are you doing?” She asked, laughter still in her voice.

“A new trick I learned from my new Master.” You told her, closing your eyes and reciting.“My heart lights the way.”

As the words left your mouth, a bright light circled the tip of your blade, before piercing into the sky. You reached over, grabbing Aqua’s hand as light surrounded both of you. When it disappeared, you heard the wind whistling through tall trees overhead and the commotion of people not far off. Before you could open your eyes, you stumbled forward, feeling your energy sapped from the teleportation.

Aqua caught you, helping you steady. “That was incredible.” She told you, keeping her eyes on you as you stood back up straight and ran your hand over your face.

“Thanks,” you chuckled, “Still getting the hang of it, obviously. Probably should still use the Roads Between to get back.”

“How did you do it?” She asked, not even looking around at the new world, only concerned with you.

You smiled warmly at her, grazing your fingers along her cheek. “I’ll explain it later.” You slid your hand down to hers. “For now, we have a star to explore.”


	7. Together Again

**Someday-- Chapter 7**

 

Warm candlelight and oil lamps illuminated the main foyer of the inn. Aqua’s hand was laced in yours, her head leaned against your arm as you worked on getting a room to rest for the night. You had spent the last couple hours exploring the castle town. Both of you were still unsure which world you had ended up on, all you knew was that it was beautiful. 

Live music was played through the cobblestone streets, creating the perfect ambience as you and Aqua between the shops and homes. It seemed as if no time at all had passed between you, spare for your hands clinging tightly together, as if both of you were afraid that the other could be gone at a moment’s notice. Neither of you brought up things that had happened while you were apart, only focusing on pointing out interesting things you passed or places you wanted to eat. It didn’t take long for both of you to feel the exhaustion from the day and decide to find an inn. At least, the exhaustion was the excuse you both used to find a room earlier in the evening than usual.

With a soft smile, the older woman behind the desk handed you a key to your room. Saying your thanks, you grabbed the key and made your way through the homey halls towards your lodgings. Aqua’s hand tightened in yours as she brought your knuckles to her lips, ghosting light kisses to them as you came to a stop at your door. 

“It’s seemed like forever since we’ve shared a room.” You noted with a hushed voice as you pushed the key in the lock.

She hummed, kissing your knuckled once again, before replying, “It really has. We’ll have to make the most of it.”

You quirked up an eyebrow, glancing over to her and noticing the slightest smirk, mostly hidden by your clasped hands against her lips. Pulling back your hands, you replaced them with your mouth, finally taking the time to focus on how much you had missed the sensation of her lips against yours. She sighed into your mouth, your hands sliding up to the sides of her face as if you could barely believe she was actually in front of you. Getting inside of your room had completely slipped your mind, all you could focus on was Aqua. Just as your arm began wrapping around her back, the click of the door opening broke through your trance. Breaking the kiss, you looked over, seeing that Aqua had unlocked the door herself. 

“Let’s finish this inside,” she told you, chuckling at the embarrassed warmth creeping up your cheeks.

Linking your hands together, she went in, pulling you behind her. The room was quaint and sweet. A queen sized bed along the wall with vases filled with flowers on the small tables on either side. Gorgeous paintings were hung along the walls, their details blended together and barely noticeable from the dim glow of the oil lamp that lit the entire room. You walked past Aqua, taking in your room, before you heard her clear her throat. Turning around you saw her leaned against the door, her hands clasped behind her back and the faintest smile on her lips.

Your heart fluttered, and now that you were alone, your body yearned to be against hers, but there was something in her gaze that seemed almost unfamiliar. . 

“Everything alright?” you asked, walking back towards her. As you neared her, you rested your hand along her cheek.

Her eyes slipped shut as she leaned into your touch, her hand sliding over yours to keep it there. “Yes,” she whispered. “Just, wishing we had more time.”

You chuckled, leaning forward and kissing her forehead. “We still have the entire day ahead of us tomorrow.” You trailed your lips down her cheeks and jawline, before adding, “And all night.”

She sucked in a breath, her hands clinging to your chest. “I-I know,” she stammered softly. “It’s just… not enough.” 

You met your lips with hers, gently sucking her bottom lip before you pulled away. “I know…” You admitted, sighing as you looked back at her eyes. “But I’m going to make the most out of every moment.”

Her eyes softened as she nodded, closing the distance between you for another kiss, a whimper slipping out of her. “Please do,” she pleaded, right before kissing you again.

As if she were giving you permission, you pressed her up against the door, taking over the kiss and sliding your tongue against her. Arms wrapped around the other, pulling the other closer until your bodies were pushed together. 

“I’ve missed you,” You rasped out when your lips parted for air. 

A hum vibrated through your throat, your eyes sliding shut as she closed the distance to speckle kisses along her neck. She was gentle, soft enough that you could barely feel her lips, but just enough that it send the slightest shivers through you. Her hands laced into your hair, pulling you back to her mouth. It was times like this that you knew without a doubt that she wanted you. Her tongue flicked against yours, the gentleness in her touch melding into passion. You moaned into her mouth, your hands trailing up her waist towards her breasts. Before they could make contact, she pushed you back.

“What’s wrong?” You asked, your chest heaving. 

“N-Nothing,” she breathed out, catching her breath as a warmth tinted her cheeks. “I… just want to show you something.”

You blinked, stepping back without protest as she moved out of your hold. 

“Close your eyes,” she told you, a hint of excitement in her voice.

“What?”

“Just, close your eyes.” She repeated with a soft laugh, grabbing your wrists and turning you around as she walked backwards to be further in the room.

Sighing, your did as she asked, taking in a sharp breath when you felt a surge of magic in the room. Curiosity was swirling through you, but you kept your eyes shut as she had asked.

“Alright,” she let out a nervous breath, “You can look.”

You opened your eyes, your heart leaping to your throat as you saw Aqua standing a few feet in front of you, wearing a sheer lingerie. It was your favorite shade, barely covering her breasts, allowing her hardened nipples to easily show through. It clasped around her neck, cascading to her hips, where she wore laced stockings clasped to thin panties. Your entire body throbbed the longer you took the sight of her in. 

 

“How did you---” You barely managed the words.

“Magic,” she smirked at the simple explanation, giggling when you met your disbelieving eyes with hers. “I’m serious,” she laughed. “I’ve been learning how to change my clothes with my magic.”

“Wow…” You whispered, your eyes going back to look over her gorgeous body. 

“Do… you like it?” She asked, a rare self consciousness in her tone as she pushed her hair back behind her ear.

You stepped forward, grabbing her waist and tugging her into your arms. She gasped, her voice being swallowed by your lips crashing against hers. Her hands ran up your arms, lacing into your hair as she fervently kissed you back, meeting your passionate pace in an instant. Your hand slid over her backside, slipping under the silky fabric to feel her soft skin underneath. 

“I love it,” you murmured the moment your lips parted, immediately kissing her jaw and neck. “You look…” Your voice melded into a low hum as you suckled the crook of her neck, making her suck in a sharp breath.   
Her hand slid down between your bodies, tracing your muscles and chest until she teased your hardened shaft bulging from your pants. You moaned against her skin, rocking your hips into her grasp and making her moan in return. 

“Sit on the bed,” she ordered you, voice riddled with lust and desire. 

You hummed, complying immediately as gave one last kiss to her neck before pulling away to sit on the edge of the bed. A smirk tipped your lips as she stepped between your legs, running her hands along them as she kissed your lips, traveling down your chest. She pulled up the fabric of your shirt, sliding her tongue between the indents of your muscles along your bared skin. You laced your hand into her hair, your eyes focused on her and how amazing her body looked in that lingerie as she went lower and lower.

She knelt as she reached your pant’s line, her eyes meeting back with yours as her hands undid your buckle. You smiled lovingly at her, leaning forward to meet your lips together until she grasped your entire freed erection and you broke the lock with a deep groan. Her hand traced your entire length as she gazed up at you, her lips parted as short breaths escaped her. You bit your lip, your face burning under her stare as she thumbed over your tip, spreading the beading liquid. 

It wasn’t often she got like this, wanting to solely focus on you. Her eyes would take in every movement and expression you made, as if she were studying it, memorizing it so she could remember it all once you were apart. It made you melt, just the thought of it could make you moan, but being in the middle of it, you could hardly keep your voice down.

“Did… you think about me while we were apart?” She spoke up, her hand continuing to pump you at a slow, pleasurable pace.

You swallowed hard, nodding, “O-Of course I did…” You cried out as her tongue flicked your tip. “E-every single day.”

She hummed, kissing along your length, before she asked, her breath hot against you. “Did you think about me doing this to you?”

“Ahh,” you slung your head back, your hand tugging at her hair as the warmth on your cheeks burned even hotter. When you didn’t answer right away, she wrapped her lips around your cock, her tongue swirling around the head. She knew exactly what to do to get you to talk. A cry erupted from your throat, “Fuck, yes! God, yes I did. A-almost every night.”

She moaned at your words, putting you deeper in her mouth as her hands ran up your legs and chest. Her tongue swirled around you, her eyes darting up to your before she pulled off completely, just her lips brushing against your tip.

“I did too…” she whispered, averting her gaze when you opened your eyes to look back at her.

Slipping her eyes shut, she darted her tongue out, about to lap your tip, before you grabbed her wrists, pulling her up to your level. She gasped, melting into a moan when you met your lips together. You could taste yourself on her tongue, the sensation sending your mind reeling as your hands reached for her breasts. Her nipples rolled between your fingers, each tweak causing her to moan just a bit louder. 

You kissed her jaw, lapping your tongue along her throat and feeling her racing pulse through her neck. “What did you imagine me doing to you?” You muttered against her skin, feeling her shudder.

“Everything…” she sighed, head slinging back and hands clenching your back. 

A hum vibrated in your chest as you leaned forward, swirling your tongue around her nipple as she gasped. “I wished--” you took her breast into your mouth, sucking before pulling off with a pop and a sharp gasp from Aqua, “I could kiss every inch of you.” You trailed your lips between her breasts, to her collar bone. “To work you up slowly, show you how much I missed having you in my arms.”

She whimpered, rolling her hips against yours. “...Do it.”

You chuckled deeply, meeting your lips together. “Gladly.”

Pushing her back on the bed, you towered over her, taking a moment to smile at the other before you began speckling kisses over her entire face. Your lips traced over her nose and cheeks, down her jawline and humming against her ears, making her shiver as your voice rumbled through her. You took special care on her neck, sucking and licking, occasionally grazing your teeth against her soft skin. 

Her hands trailed up and down your back, occasionally stopping when you’d find the perfect spot on her body that caused her her breath to hitch. Her back arched when your reached her breasts. Your tongue flicked and swirled around her nipples, before you slid your lips between them, her breasts perfectly pressed against your face as your felt her pounding heartbeat against your kiss.

You sat up, straddling her. Keeping your eyes locked, you grabbed her wrist, bringing her hand to your lips and kissing each of her fingers. They were so slender and delicate, perfectly slipping into your mouth as your tongue circled them. You watched her lips part, the simplicity of you merely kissing her hand still sending waves of pleasure through her. Her arm was next, your lips trailing along until you did the same with her other hand. 

By the time you were back to her chest, her breath was already heavy and short. Whimpers and whines poured from her lips as you went further down, kissing her toned muscles along her stomach, your tongue dipping into her navel. 

Reaching the hem of her undergarments, your fingers toyed with the thin fabric along her hips as you kissed right above them. Her hips rolled involuntarily, making your chuckle as you hooked your fingers in the panties and slid them off her smooth legs. She lay bare before you, her lingerie bunched up around her neck, her hair tousled and lips swollen. Your eyes took a moment to look her over, take every inch of her in as she watched you, her chest heaving with anticipation. 

You sent her a smirk, kissing along her legs as you leaned down. She whimpered as you came closer to the spot that you could tell was throbbing with need. You flicked your tongue against her entrance, humming at the immediate back arch and cry of pleasure in response. The teasing antics were instantly gone as you pressed your entire mouth against her and slid your tongue around her clit. 

“Y-Y/N!” She cried out, her hand clenching in your hair as her eyes helplessly watched you lavish her. 

Your gaze locked with hers as you only quickened your movements, sucking and licking her folds. Her taste filled you completely, making you moan. You didn’t realize just how much you had missed it and lapped it up relentlessly. Her legs wrapped around your back, tugging you even closer as her head slung back. Your fingers pumped inside of her, hooking and twisting as she writhed beneath you. 

“Ahhhh!” Her back arched completely off the bed, her perfect voice filling the room and ringing in your ears. 

You watched her come, seeing every twitch and moan as you pushed her as far as she could go. Even as she ended, her hips still rolled against your mouth, a low moaning hum in her chest. Pulling away, your climbed back on top of her, meeting your eyes with her glazed ones. She grabbed your face, hungrily taking your lips in hers. Her hand reached down, wrapping around your shaft and situating you against her entrance. You groaned into her mouth, pushing inside of her as she wordlessly commanded. Both of you broke the kiss, moans filling the space between you. 

Working her up, had done its own number on you as every piece of reserve to rock against her slowly had vanished. You delved deep inside of her, pushing in and out of her as fast and as hard as you could. Her legs wrapped around you, her hips barely lifting off the bed so you could push even deeper inside of her. Soft cries and whimpers slipped between her lips, contrasting your grunts and harsh breaths, mixing with her name pouring from your mouth. 

“Aqua!!” You cried out her name, your hips snapping forward. 

Every inch of you throbbed with inexplicable pleasure, your world spinning as all you could comprehend was the perfect girl beneath you. Her moans mixed with yours in a way you could only assume meant she was climaxing as well, her body rocking against yours as your name in her voice rang around you. 

With a groan, you collapsed limply on top of her, taking a moment before realizing that you could easily smother her. You rolled off to your, smirking as she took the opportunity to nuzzle against your chest. A satisfied hum escaped her, as her legs intertwined with yours.

“This is perfect…” She whispered. “Let’s make this moment last forever…”

You pulled her closer, burying your face in her hair, the throb of your climax still tingling through you. “I’d like that…” you whispered back, kissing her head and holding her close as the afterglow covered both of you.

As you came back down to reality, your thoughts began to wander. You opened your mouth to speak your thoughts to Aqua, but noticed her evened breathing as she had fallen asleep. You hummed, kissing her head once again before staring up at the ceiling. This moment really was perfect.


	8. The Star

Warm sun rays peeked through the curtains, illuminating the peaceful, quiet room. You fluttered your eyes open, taking a moment to remember where you were as you looked around the room. A soft, sleepy hum caught your attention and looking down you saw Aqua nuzzled beside you, her head resting along your chest as her hand absently traced along your chest. Pulling her closer, you kissed her hair, smiling when she murmured in response. 

“Good morning, Beautiful,” you whispered, your lips still pressed in her hair.

She kissed your chest as she let out a breath, stirring awake. “I was worried last night was a dream.”

You hummed, running your hand up and down her back as you trailed kisses to her face. Tipping up her chin, you met your lips together. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes,” she smiled, kissing you again. “I always sleep well in your arms.”

“God I love you,” you chuckled, kissing her deeply and pushing her back onto the bed so you towered over her. 

She laughed softly, “I love you too.” She ran her hands up your arms, lacing them behind your neck. “So, what do you have planned for me, this morning?”

You grinned, kissing her jaw and neck, “Whatever you want. I’d spend the entire day here in bed with you if you wanted.”

“Tempting,” she giggled, sighing as you kissed over a bruise you had marked her with the night before. “But I would like to see the world you brought me to.”

Pulling back, you met your eyes with hers, a smile warm on both your lips. “Me too.”

Kissing her one more time, you climbed off the bed and looked for your clothes. Aqua sat up, pulling the sheets up to cover her bare chest as she watched you pull on your boxers.

You caught her gaze, smirking, “You think you can make me an outfit with that magic of yours, too?”

She smirked back, “I should be able to. Might help us blend in with the locals.”

“Well,” you stood in front of her, your hands at your side. “What do you have in mind?”

Laughing, she climbed off the bed and came to a stop in front of you, grabbing your hands in hers. Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath, focusing her power. You watched her with a soft smile, leaning forward and kissing her forehead.  
“Stop distracting me,” she whispered, making you chuckle.

“Stop being so beautiful.” You retorted, snickering when she peeked an eye open to send you a look. 

Quieting down, you watched her taking in deep breaths. A light sparkled around you, swirling and breaking apart into tiny glowing orbs. The same surge of magic you felt the night before surrounded you, making you suck in a sharp breath. Your eyes focused on an orb, watching as it softly landed on Aqua’s shoulder, dissolving away with a spark. 

Your body felt warmer, something covering your bare skin. You blinked, looking down and realizing that you were suddenly wearing clothes. It was a vest, fastened and framing your torso. Underneath was a long sleeved, cotton shirt that tucked into a pair of pants going down to your boots. 

 

“Wow,” you whispered, looking back up to see Aqua wearing a gorgeous dress.

A navy blue corset laced up her bodice with white lace, pulled over a gray shirt with puffed sleeves that tightened on her forearms with darker ruffles. Her skirt was a dulled blue, with white and navy details intricately sewn in. 

“You look… incredible,” you ran your hands up and down her arms, meeting your eyes back with hers and noticing a star necklace dangling around her neck. “I knew you had good fashion sense, but this--”

“I didn’t design these.” She laughed, “I’m not sure where they come from, they just…” She looked down, pulling at her skirt, “Appear. I’m still learning about how it all works.”

“It’s amazing,” you shook your head. “You just might have to teach me.”

“Oh?” She quirked up and eyebrow, “Did you catch up on your studies while I wasn’t looking?”

 

“Wha-” you met your eyes back with hers, noticing her struggling to hide her smile. “Rude.”

She bubbled into laughter, turning and pulling on your hand. “Come on, show me the world.”

Your fake scowl melted into a grin as your jogged forward to meet her pace and kissed her cheek. “With pleasure.”

Live music greeted you the moment you walked outside of the inn. Townsfolk bustled through the stone streets, between the colorful carts draped with bright fabrics that sold various trinkets and treats. Purple flags with golden suns decorated on them were in every corner, hung between the buildings as they swayed from the warm breeze.   
“It must be some sort of festival today,” Aqua noted, running her fingers along a flag as she passed. 

You nodded, stepping out of the way of some children laughing and running past. “Must be,” you squeezed her hand and looked over at her, “You picked the perfect star.”

“I must have,” she laughed softly. “But I’m not convinced that you didn’t just find this world on your own and decide to take me here.”

“I’ve never been here,” you defended, shaking your head. 

“Fine, keep your secrets,” she smirked up at you before looking around. “Oh! Let’s see what over there.”

She pulled you after her, making you laugh as you struggled to keep up with her until she stopped at a stand selling cinnamon buns. They were freshly baked, proudly on display within minutes of being taken out of the stone oven. 

“We’ll take two,” Aqua sweetly told the woman running the stand.

“Oh shoot,” you whispered under your breath, “I left my munny at the room.”

“I’ve got it,” she smiled up at you, reaching into a leather satchel on her hip and pulling out a few coins of munny. 

She handed you the warm bun, before taking an immediate bite of her own. A hum of appreciation escaped her as she already turned to walk back to the festival. You trailed behind her, weaving between the townsfolk as she pointed out anything she found interesting. The smile on her face, the skip in her step, she was having the time of her life. Your heart warmed, a grin permanently on your face as you watched and nodded to everything she showed you. 

You convinced her to let you stop by the inn to grab your own munny, claiming you wanted to make sure you could buy a souvenir. As you came back outside, you went towards a flower cart you had noticed earlier that day and bought a white daisy. Cutting the stem, you turned to Aqua and slid the flower into her hair, tucking it behind her ear. She smiled warmly, running her fingertips along the petals before leaning on her toes to give you a short kiss.

Grabbing your hand, she grinned and pulled you towards the main courtyard, leaving the tight, confined streets. A group of musicians played a entrancing tune in front of an intricate mural of a mother and father, holding their infant daughter. Couples danced in the courtyard, clapping and twirling with laughs and fond smiles. You squeezed Aqua’s hand, just about to pull her to dance with you.

“I wonder who they are.” Aqua’s voice caught your attention and you noticed her looking at the mural. “I don’t know why… but looking at it…” She brought her hand over her heart. “I feel sad.”

You joined her in looking at the wall, your heart sinking the longer you gazed at it. “Me too…” You admitted. 

Taking in a breath, she looked back to you. “But now isn’t the time for that.”

You looked back to her, smiling warmly. “You’re right.” Bringing her hand to your lips, you kissed her knuckles. “Come on.” You smirked, pulling her towards the center of the courtyard.

“What are you doing?” She asked with a laugh, gasping when you pulled her into your arms.

“Dancing with you.” You chuckled, wrapping your arm around the small of her back.

“Y-Y/N, I’m not exactly--” She yelped when you spun her around, and she couldn’t help but grin when you caught her back in your grasp. “I hope you aren’t expecting me to be great at this.”

You chuckled, meeting your lips with hers. “Just follow my lead.”

Neither of you knew exactly what you were doing, but she nodded all the same. You watched the other couples trying to memorize their movements and pace as you pulled Aqua along with you. Despite obviously not matching their exact tempo, the two of you grinned at the other, laughing when you’d trip over the other. The rest of the crowd disappeared as you glided around the courtyard Songs began and ended, one after the other. As the fifth one played its last few notes, Aqua leaned on her toes, kissing you and causing you to slow to a stop. 

You slid your hand to her face, humming before you broke the lock. “Thank you for the dance.” 

“I was honored,” she grinned, kissing your once more, before she pulled back. “I want to go somewhere.”

“Anywhere,” you smiled, running your thumb along her cheek. 

“Come on,” she grabbed your hand, turning and leading out of the courtyard. 

You followed after her, your heart jumping whenever she’d glance over her shoulder at you with that adorable soft smile of hers. She led to the outer edges of the kingdom, where you had first appeared on the world. As she walked towards the surrounding forward, you slowed your step.

“Where exactly are you taking me?” You asked with a laugh.

“Just thought we could walk through the forest a bit.” She turned around, walking backwards as she grinned at you. “Get some time to ourselves, explore a little bit, see what we find.” She came to a stop, her eyes drifting to your lips as you stopped right in front of her. “Is that alright?”

Lacing your hand into her hair, you met your lips with hers, kissing her deeply as you wished you could do in the kingdom. “Of course,” you muttered between the kiss. Leaning your forehead against hers, you added, “I was actually hoping we’d get some alone time while we were here.”

“Perfect,” she hummed, turning on her heels to walk further into the forest. 

You jogged to meet her pace, both of you falling silent as the sounds of the kingdom faded away, replaced with the songs of birds and the wind rustling through the trees. The occasional rabbit hopped across your path, stopping with widened eyes and a twitching nose when it saw you passing by. Aqua knelt in front of one, outstretching her hand.

It hopped warily towards her, sniffing her hand and jumping back when she tried to run her hand along its fluffy ears. She giggled, her voice seeming to calm the creature as it crept back forward and tapped the tip of its nose to her finger.

“You’re adorable,” she whispered in the sweetest voice you’d ever heard.

The rabbit nuzzled its head in her palm, before turning and bounding back into the brush. Aqua rubbed her hand along her dress as she stood back up, smiling sweetly after it.

“Never knew you were an animal whisperer,” you noted, making her laugh. 

“I don’t know how, but I can always get animals to trust me.” She admitted, looking at the berry bush the rabbit disappeared into.

You hummed, walking forward and lacing your hand in hers. “Maybe they can sense how kind your heart is.”

She chuckled, “I don’t know if animals could sense that sort of thing.”

“You might be surprised,” you told her, kissing her cheek as you continued onwards.

Your hands stayed linked as you walked, going up hills and winding paths. Everything you saw was tranquil and beautiful. The bird’s songs created the perfect ambience, helping you relax in a way you hadn’t felt since you had been sent to train with Master Yen Sid. 

“I love this,” you spoke up with a soft voice.

“Hmm,” she hummed squeezing your hand. “I do too.”

“This is what I always wanted.”

“What do you mean?” She asked, looking up at you.

“Just… exploring a world with you.” A smile tipped your lips. “Being able to enjoy it without having some other mission or having to hide my feelings.” You let out a breath, “It’s what I’ve wanted to do with you since we first became friends, even before I realized I was in love with you.”

She kept her gaze on you, a warmth spreading to her face as she smiled. “Me too, actually.” Looking back forward, she brought her hand over her heart and admitted, “But I didn’t know if it would ever actually happen… Maybe it was wishful thinking that after we became Masters, we’d be able to freely be together…” Her voice trailed off, something obviously on her mind.

You glanced over, but didn’t say anything, wanting to give her the space to think it through. Instead, you caressed your thumb along her wrist in calming circles.

“Is this what we’re going to have to do from now on?” She broke the silence after a couple minutes, her voice soft. “Escape for a day at a time, with months in between?”

A lump tightened in your throat. You had been avoiding thinking about it, but you sighed. “I think… for now anyways… it’s the best thing we can do.” You glanced over, seeing her eyes downcast. “I’ll figure something out.” You assured her, smiling when she glanced up at you. “It won’t be like this forever. I’m sure we can figure out a way to get you to be able to send letters back to me, too.”

She strained a smile, “I’d like that. At least keep some form of communication with you.” She squeezed your hand. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be focusing on that right now.”

“No, I’m glad you brought it up,” you kissed her hand. “I want to make sure I can be here for you.”

She hummed, leaning her head against your shoulder. “It’s been so hard without you.”

“Yeah,” you swallowed the lump in your throat, feeling it spreading to your heart as it twisted. “I talked to Mickey about you everyday… Probably drove him crazy with it.”

A small giggle escaped her. “I hope I get to meet him someday.”

“Me too,” you squeezed her hand, stopping when you reached the bottom of a steep hill. “Woah…”  
Aqua looked forward, her lips parting at the sight. Lavender wildflowers spread across the plush grass of the hill. They glistened in the sunlight, swaying in the breeze as butterflies fluttered between them. 

“It’s… breathtaking.” She whispered, walking forward and running her hand along the petals. 

As she came into view, standing amongst the flowers, your heart melted. She contrasted the flowers perfectly, an almost angelic glow surrounding her as she turned to look back at you.

“What?” She asked with a soft laugh, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

You let out a breath of laughter, “I don’t think I’ll ever get over how beautiful you are.”

“Oh, Y/N,” she chuckled, rolling her eyes, but you could see the slightest tint on her cheeks. She hummed when you kissed her cheek as you passed her, going higher up the hill.

Once you were about halfway up, you turned around, seeing the treetops leading out to the kingdom far out in the distance surrounded by the glistening lake. Aqua walked to beside you, moving to sit down, bringing her knees to her chest. You sat next to her, smiling as she rested her head along your shoulder. Your hands met between you, fingers lacing together. 

“Even if this is the way things have to be…” She whispered, “I think we’ll be alright.”

“Yeah?” You asked.

“Mmhmm,” she hummed, “As long as we can have moments like this… peaceful, and just, perfect… I know we’ll be alright.”

You squeezed her hand, planting a kiss in her hair. “I know we will be, too.”


	9. No Matter What

A soft breeze wisped through the field of flowers, sending lavender petals swirling above you as you laid back gazing at the setting sky. Your hands were laced behind your neck, and Aqua was snuggled beside you, her head resting on your chest, listening to your heart beating. The two of you had been talking for hours, saying anything that was on your minds, wanting to fill the other in on everything that had happened while you were apart.

“You never did tell me how you were able to get to this world without any armor.” Aqua mentioned, barely lifting her head so she could look up at you. 

Unlacing your hands behind your neck, you outstretched your arm above you, summoning your Keyblade in a flash of light. Aqua didn’t say anything at first, she knew every detail of your blade from examining and studying it over the years. You held it in place, the setting sun glistening off its metal until Aqua gasped.

“The hilt,” she ran her hand along it, tracing a glistening, blue star-shaped gem. “This wasn’t there before.”

“It’s called a Star Shard.” You told her, bringing it closer so she could get a better look.

It was a translucent blue, with a golden orb trapped inside its center, illuminating it. Aqua ran her fingers along it, humming in thought.

“I can almost feel its power radiating off of it.” She whispered. 

“Yeah, it’s a special type of gummi block according to Master Yen Sid.” You explained, “It can instantly take you and anyone in contact with it, to another world.”

“That’s incredible.” She shook her head in disbelief.

“ It took me a while to figure out how to control it.” You admitted, before chuckling, “Mickey’s still getting the hang of it. First time he touched it he was transported to some random world. Took me a week to find him.”

“How do you control it?” She asked.

“Hmm,” you hummed in thought, dissipating your Keyblade. “It’s hard to explain… Mickey’s asked me the same thing.” You scratched your head, thinking it over before you placed your hand along your chest. “I think it has to do with my heart.”

“That would make sense,” she agreed, propping herself up on her elbows to meet her gaze and soft smile with yours. “I always thought you had a strong connection to your heart.”

You huffed a soft laugh, running the back of your fingers along her cheek as she leaned into your touch. “Only ‘cause of you.”

She hummed, her smile growing, before she asked. “So how do you think your heart controls the shard?”

“Basically just from what Master Eraqus always told us: May your heart be your guiding key.” You shrugged, “I think of where I want to go and I connect a reason my heart would need to go there. And… Then I’m there.”

“That is amazing.” Aqua looked towards the flowers covering the hillside. “I can hardly believe Master Yen Sid allowed you to add it to your blade.”

You cleared your throat, looking away, “Ah, yeah. Sort of did it without asking and he saw it after the fact.”

“Y/N!” She scolded, smacking your shoulder with a laugh as she looked back towards you. 

“Hey!” You laughed, shielding yourself, “I thought it’d be better than having to carry a star in my pocket all the time, so I just put it in my Keyblade.”

Shaking her head, Aqua sat up, still chuckling. “Well, however you did it… It’s incredible.” She looked up towards the stars beginning to scatter across the sky. “You’re free to go to anywhere you wish.”

“That is why I told you to pick a star.” You pointed out, running your hand up and down her back. Snickering, you added, “Really thankful the one you picked didn’t end up being some lava planet.”

She snorted out a laugh, bringing her hand to her face in reaction to the sound she made, only making you laugh harder. “Yes,” she replied, amusement in her voice, “That might have ruined the mood of our getaway just a bit.”

“Just a little,” you agreed, chuckling.

“How did you make the connection to come here?” She looked back towards you. “You’ve never been here, so how did your heart know where to go?”

“Hmm…” You hummed, narrowing your brow as you gazed up at the stars in thought. “More than anything I wanted to be with you. It didn’t matter where.” Bringing your hand back over your chest, you felt your heart beating strongly against your palm. “I just knew in my heart that I had to take you here, to the star you chose… and, the shard just… listened.” When Aqua didn’t reply right away, you brought your eyes back to hers, “That doesn’t really make sense, does it?”

“It… does in a way.” She looked out towards the kingdom far in the distance. “Our hearts work in many ways. A lot of them that we admittedly don’t fully understand.”

“Which is why we’re training in the first place, right?” You pointed out with a smile. “To figure all that out?”

She smiled with a hum. “Yes, that’s very true...” 

“What is it?”

“I still feel like I have so much to learn,” she admitted with a soft voice. “But Master has been saying he believes that Terra and I are almost ready for the Mastery Exam.”

“I think you are, too.” You noted, sitting up beside her.

She smiled shortly, before it fell back to a thoughtful frown and she began lightly chewing on her bottom lip. 

“Aqua,” you placed your hand along her arm, “What are you unsure about?”

“I just… can’t help but wonder what’s going to happen if I pass.”

“I think you mean when you pass.” You corrected her, clearing your throat when she sent you a look. “Sorry, I know what you mean.” You took in a breath, “We always thought if we became Masters together, nothing would come between us.”

She nodded, looking away. “But now with us being apart, under separate Masters, different missions… I worry that it’ll only drift us further apart.”

You looked her over, taking in the soft frown and uncertainty in her gaze. She was usually the strong one between the two of you. The one with unwavering faith and confidence that could take the most dire situation and find the silver lining to keep pushing forward. Seeing her like this, worried and questioning your future together, it caused your heart to sink.

Meeting your hand with hers, you laced your fingers together. “Please don’t worry about us.” You muttered, bringing her hand to your lips and kissing her knuckles. “A few months apart isn’t going to change the way I feel about you.”

“What if it turns into years apart…?” She whispered, causing your eyes to go up to hers, even though her gaze was still averted.

A knot tightened in your gut at the mere thought of that happening. To be torn apart from the other, without any way of reaching her, or holding her in your arms when she cried… you looked away, a lump of emotion forming in your throat. 

“That’s not going to happen…” You murmured, your eyes sliding shut.

“But what if it does?”

“Why do you want to even think about that?” You opened your eyes to see hers gazing back at you.

She took in a long breath, placing her hand over her heart. “It’s just a feeling… deep down.” She confessed, her voice soft and quiet. “I try to ignore it, but sometimes late at night, it’s all I can think about.” 

“Aqua…” Your eyes softened as you brought your hand to her cheek, turning her face to look at you. “Don’t listen to that feeling. No matter what, I’ll always come back for you. I promise.”

She leaned into your touch, eyes slipping shut. “Thank you…”

You smiled softly, running your thumb along her cheek until she moved forward to be in your arms. Her head rested against your chest, your arms wrapped protectively around her back as you rubbed calming circles along her spine. 

It wasn’t often you saw this vulnerable side of her, and it broke your heart every time. But there was also something special about it. Something that only you got to see, and you would be there every time to help her back to her feet. You’d make sure of it.

“I love you, Aqua.” You whispered, kissing the top of her head. “No matter what.”

Her hands tightened along your back, a shaking breath escaping her. “I love you, too, Y/N.”

You held her in your arms, feeling the cool night breeze brushing past you. The fact that you had to bring her back to The Land of Departure in just a few short hours made your heart sink even further down your gut and you pulled her tighter against you. Looking out towards the castle, your eyes focused on the lake perfectly reflecting the stars. It was mesmerizing and calming.

Then you saw a golden glow in the reflection. Something floating upwards from the kingdom itself that drew your gaze upwards to see a single paper lantern flying towards the sky.

“Aqua, look,” you whispered.

She sat up, looking over her shoulder to see more lanterns join the single one in the sky. With a gasp, she turned around completely, situated in your lap with your arms around her waist. Countless lanterns swarmed into the starry night, not only illuminating the entire kingdom in their golden glow, but reflecting perfectly off the lake’s surface, creating a beacon of warm light.

“That’s…” She tightened her hands around your arms. “Breathtaking.”

“Yeah,” you agreed with a soft laugh, kissing the side of her head before you gazed back at the beautiful display. It was the perfect goodbye for the last few fleeting moments you had together.


	10. Just a Feeling

You stared up at the castle you once called home, an uneasiness settling in your gut. Aqua squeezed your hand, her softened eyes trained on you. Meeting your gaze with hers, you exchanged a sad smile. It was time to say your goodbyes. Your day together hadn’t been nearly long enough.

“This is it.” You whispered, running your fingers through her hair. 

“I wish we had more time,” she admitted, her voice soft as her hand rested on your chest. 

“Me too,” you sighed. “But I’ll make sure to come back soon.” You strained a smile, “I’ll be back before you know it.”

She met your smile, unlacing her hand in yours as she reached into her bag on her hip. “I wanted to give you something before you left…”

She pulled out a charm. The edges were made of a thin silver, outlining petals that created a star. Inside each petal was a glistening crystal made up of your favorite hue. As she held it out to you, the moonlight shined through it, almost making it seem like it was glowing. You grabbed it carefully, holding it up and admiring it.

“Did you make this?” You asked her.

“I did,” she smiled as she nodded, pulling out another charm in blue. “I made one for me, Ven, and Terra, too.”

“It’s amazing,” you told her, feeling your heart warming the longer you gazed at it. Something about it felt special, unique, even important. Then it hit you, “What sort of magic did you put on it?”

She giggled, “You know me too well.” She looked down at her own charm, explaining, “A tether spell, of sorts. As long as we keep these Wayfinders, we’ll always be connected.” You looked towards her, noticing the saddened look in her eyes. “I don’t know what’s ahead of us, or where we’ll end up, but this will be our way to be sure we’ll always be in the other’s heart.”

“Aqua…” you whispered her name, making her look up. 

The moment her eyes met with yours, the distance between you closed as you locked your lips with hers. She sighed into your mouth, her hand tightening against your chest as your arm wrapped around her back. Her touch was desperate, her lips moving perfectly against yours as your entire body realized just how much it was going to miss her. Everything about her was everything you ever wanted, and you were being forced to leave her behind. Something about this felt… final.

“I love you,” she murmured when you broke away, emotion straining her voice before she cleared her throat, forcing it back down. “Promise you’ll be back soon.”

“I promise.” You kissed her once more, lingering before you stepped back. “I love you, too.”

She let out a shaking breath, straining a smile as she turned and headed towards the castle. The further away she went, the more empty you felt. Her warmth, love, everything, had become such an integral part of you. Taking in a deep breath, you waited until she was out of sight, before you turned and summoned your Keyblade to head back to the Mysterious Tower. You held up the blade, keeping your Wayfinder close to your heart, but nothing happened.

Your heart didn’t want to leave, it couldn’t make the connection. Groaning, you looked down at the Wayfinder in your grasp, feeling a small sense of warmth that you had come to associate with Aqua and the others. A lump of emotion lodged in your throat as you glanced back over your shoulder towards the castle. 

Part of you yearned to run after Aqua, beg her to leave with you. Forget your dreams of becoming Masters and explore the universe however they please. It was childish, naive, but you couldn’t help that small part of your heart that wished it could happen. Deep down, you knew you could never bring yourself to ask her to do that.

“Things will be fine.” You whispered to yourself, looking back towards the sky and pointing your blade to the stars. “I’ll be back. We’ll be together.”

As the words left your mouth, the Star Shard on your blade began to glow, melding into your blade. A beam of light shot from the tip of the blade, piercing the sky and surrounding you with light. With a flash, you were gone from the Land of Departure and had returned to the Mysterious Tower. 

The emptiness that followed once you returned only grew with each step as you made your way back up to your room. Barely a passing greeting was exchanged with Master Yen Sid, who still sat at his desk studying into the late hours of the night. As you made it back to your room, you leaned back against the closed door, looking down at the Wayfinder and clinging to the remnants of warmth and comfort it gave you.

Taking in a breath, you went to your desk and set up your charm to lean against your table lamp, so the crystal would glow under the light. You admired it for a few minutes, trying to replay everything that had happened over the last couple of days. Aqua’s smile, the dancing and the floating lights. It was like a dream.

_But then, why did you feel even more lonely than you had before the getaway?_

You groaned, burying your face in your hands, until a knock on your door interrupted your thoughts as Mickey came in, arriving back to the tower a few minutes after you. He kept you company for the next few hours, both of you relaying things that had happened and things you saw. You were thankful for him keeping you distracted until he left for the night to head to bed. Laying on your bed, you stared at the ceiling, hands laced behind your neck.

_Something felt wrong, but you couldn’t place what it was._

The sun came up before you could even manage any proper amount of sleep and training was hard for both you and Mickey; yet you dreaded being alone again with your thoughts when Master Yen Sid ended the session early. 

“Have you written to her?” Mickey asked, interrupting your brooding thoughts.

You shrugged, sitting on the window sill. “It’s more than just her…” You muttered, not even trying to hide your saddened mood. “Something feels wrong about all of them. As if something’s about to happen.”

“Hmm,” Mickey hummed, bringing his hand to his chin. “Well, if your heart tells you that, maybe it knows something about what’s comin’.”

“I hope I’m wrong.” You frowned, glancing down at your friend.

“Maybe you should write them about it.” Mickey suggested. 

You looked back out at the stars, mulling it over. “I wouldn’t want to needlessly worry them.”

“But what if your heart’s right?” He asked, hopping onto the windowsill to sit across from you. “It’d probably be better to warn them just in case, dontcha think?”

The thought felt heavy in your gut, but you nodded all the same. He had a point. Sending him a soft, uneasy smile, you slipped down from the windowsill. “You’re right. Thanks, Mickey.”

“Or course, Y/N,” Mickey smiled, the slightest bit of unease in his expression as well. “Always happy to help.”

_Did he feel that heaviness in his heart, too?_

Waving away the thought, you went to your room to write everyone back at the Land of Departure, even a short letter to Master Eraqus. You shared your worries with Terra, but kept them mostly subdued for Aqua. The last thing you wanted to do was worry her further. 

You gave the finished letters to Master Yen Sid to send off, and before you could leave, he asked you about the feelings in your heart. Seemed like Mickey had spoken to him about it while you were writing. No matter how much you discussed, how much you were assured everything was fine, you couldn’t shake the idea that something was about to happen.

Days passed, turning to weeks, with no replies to the letters. You continued to write them, regardless, your worry only growing more each day. Until one evening when you returned from a long day of training, you saw a letter left on your desk. You closed your door in silent shock, staring at the lone letter that had you name written on the front. Sitting down, you picked it up, your heart nearly stopping when you recognized Aqua’s handwriting. Unable to keep the grin from forming on your lips, you opened the letter in a rush, eagerly reading the contents…

...

_My Dearest Y/N,_

_You can only imagine my surprise when Master told us that we were allowed to reply to your letters. When I pressed him about it, he said that an old friend spoke with him on the matter, and it felt wrong to cut off communication from you completely. I can’t begin to express the way my heart felt when I realized I would finally be able to speak with you again._

_Terra mentioned your worries to me. Although, I do wish you talked about them with me, too. I can’t explain it, but I honestly feel the same way. We believe Master senses it as well, since he announced that Terra and I are ready for the Mastery Exam next week._

_I feel a combination of fear and excitement over the Exam, but I know that Terra and I are ready. I do wish you could be here for it though. You deserve to become a Master just as much as either of us. But I know you’ll be there cheering us on, even if it is only in my heart. Ven is definitely excited about it. He’s been up every night, insisting we practice more with him._

_Beyond the exam, I don’t know what is planned for us. Master has said we’ll be given special missions and more freedom to complete things as we see fit. I’ve wondered if that means I’ll be able to see you again, possibly even let us be openly together, but I’m not going to dare asking about such things until after the Exam is complete._

_Thank you for all of your letters. I look forward to them and have cherished each and every one. There isn’t enough space to discuss everything I wish I could tell you and comment on from your letters, but know that I hold them close to my heart. When I’m having a rough day, I simply think back to our day together on the star, and it’s been helping me through._

_I wish I could be counting down the days until I see you again. I’ll be sure to keep you updated and will be meeting everyone of your letters with a reply from now on._

_I love you._

_Love,  
Aqua_

...

 

You reread the letter, hanging on every word and wondered if Aqua ever did the same with the letters you sent her. With training already being done for the day, you immediately began writing her back. You couldn’t believe she was becoming a Master next week. There wasn’t a doubt in her mind that she would pass the Exam. Within the hour you were finished and excitedly went to tell Mickey about it; that heaviness in your heart all but forgotten.


	11. Master Eraqus

You took in a shaking breath as you walked through the familiar halls of your old home in the Land of Departure. Weeks had gone by since you received word from Aqua or Terra. The last you heard, their Mark of Mastery Exam was approaching but then, everything went silent. It was right around that time that Master Yen Sid began mentioning that the stars were going out. Something you had heard legends about, warnings that disaster was afoot if that began to happen. You’d sent letters to Master Eraqus about the subject, but he would only give vague replies, advising you speak to your own Master about it.

Despite being open with you since you had joined, Master Yen Sid wouldn’t say much about what was happening. He’d tell you and Mickey that neither of you were ready to face it and he wasn’t about to throw either of you into the fray. His reassurance that things were being handled did little to ease your or Mickey’s unease. With no word from Aqua, secrets being kept by the only two Masters you’ve ever known, and being told to stay put and focus on your studies, it all brought you to the decision to take matters into your own hands. That night, you and Mickey decided you would part ways. He would take a Star Shard to explore the worlds and figure out what was really going on. Even though he hadn’t mastered how to use one yet, he was sure he could manage. Then you would go back to the Land of Departure to hopefully find the others.

Neither of you were sure what you were getting yourselves into, but you knew it was serious enough, there was no way you could simply stay on the sidelines. Not when you had a gut feeling that your friends were caught in the fray. With a wish of good luck, both of you were off on your separate missions and you found yourself wandering the empty halls of the castle you once called home.

Everything was still, silent, in a way that made you feel queasy with uneasiness. Aqua’s room was empty, her bed unmade and books opened along her desk, as if she had left in a hurry. Terra and Ventus’ rooms were the same. Whatever had happened, there hadn’t been much of a warning.

Letting out a long breath, you made your way to Master Eraqus’ quarters. You had only ever been there once before, back when you had first arrived to the castle for training. Terra had suggested you, him, and Aqua play hide and seek; which in hindsight had been an unwise idea since none of you were familiar with the world yet. Regardless, you ran through the halls, taking as many turns as you could until you reached tall double doors that were barely creaked open. You had snuck inside, snickering that you had found the best hiding spot and hid behind thick curtains that were draped over the tall window.

The memory brought a sad smile, recalling the way Master Eraqus had noticed you the moment he entered the room. He had simply sat on the windowsill and began to read, not bothering to say anything to you while you were convinced you were expertly hidden, despite your small feet peeking out from the bottom. Terra had knocked on the door, asking Master if he had seen you. With a soft laugh, Eraqus had told him he had no idea where you had run off to, then once Terra had run off, he sent you a cheeky grin and a wink. That had been the moment you knew you’d enjoy your training.

Your memories were interrupted as you came to a stop in front of the familiar doors, this time shut tight. You ran your hand along the door and for the first time, you felt remorse for everything that had happened. The way you spoke to your Master, kept things hidden from him… maybe you had gone about it the wrong way. Shaking away the thoughts, you lightly knocked on the door.

“Master…?” You spoke up, your voice echoing through the empty halls. “Master Eraqus, are you there?”

The door opened in a rush and you stumbled back a step. Eraqus’ eyebrow quirked up when he saw you standing there and without a word, stepped back and opened the door wider, allowing you in. You nodded in thanks as you went in, looking around at the grand room. A fire was crackling in the fireplace, a cup of steaming tea on the table beside opened books and unraveled scrolls. Your eyes paused at the thick curtains, still the same ones that had been there when you were a child. The sight made you smile as you turned around when the door shut.

Eraqus still remained silent, going back to his seat by the fireplace and taking a sip of his tea as he went back to his studies. Your hands fidgeted uncomfortably in front of you as you tried to figure out what to say. It was obvious he was going to wait for you to speak up first.

You made your way over to the seat on the opposite end of the table and sat down as you cleared your throat. Eraqus stood, only to pour you a cup of your own tea before going back to his seat. There was something domestic about it all. As if you were just enjoying the evening after a long day of training, but this was anything but relaxing.

Taking in a deep breath, you finally broke the silence between you. “Master… What happened?” When he didn’t reply, you added, “Master Yen Sid won’t tell me or Mickey anything. He keeps saying that you have it handled or that it’s much too dangerous for us to deal with on our own… but you obviously sent out the others. Why can’t I know what’s going on, too?”

Eraqus sighed, putting down his cup of tea on the table and looking towards the flames in the fire. “Everything that is happening is only for the knowledge of Masters. Even Terra and Ventus do not fully know what is happening.”

“Then, where are they?” You asked, before shaking your head, “Wait, Terra doesn’t know? Did he not pass the Exam?”

Eraqus shook his head, “Terra revealed the Darkness in his heart and shortly after left without a word. Ventus took off after him shortly after and Aqua was sent to retrieve him.”

You blinked, “Terra… had Darkness in his heart?” Looking down towards your untouched cup of tea, you watched the steam billowing from the liquid. “Why would he just leave like that?” Looking back up, you asked, “What aren’t you telling me?”

His expression hardened, before he took in a breath and softened. “There is much going on that you do not understand, Y/N.”

“Then help me understand.” You stood from your seat, both hands on the table. “I want to help. I’ll find Terra, convince him to come back. Don’t tell me to stay out of it when the people I care about are out there, probably in danger!”

Eraqus looked to his unraveled scrolls, each one covered with handwriting different than his. His demeanor appeared weary, almost defeated. A completely different look from his usual confidence and authority.

“Go to Aqua,” he told you, his voice soft and low. “The last we spoke, she was on her way to Radiant Garden to intercept Terra.”

You breathed out in relief, smiling. “Thank you.” You turned to leave, rushing towards the door.

“Y/N,” Eraqus looked up at you as you glanced back over your shoulder. “May your heart be your guiding key.”


End file.
